To Keep Her Promise
by Catie-Cat
Summary: Six months after the defeat of the Remnants Marlene is having nightmare visions. Aeris and companion return to save the world from a creature known only as the Denizen. But can she focus on her task while she thinks of Cloud? 1 oc, Cleris resurection.
1. Prologue Becoming Like You

Prologue

He sat by the bank of the lake, watching its smooth, glassy surface reflect the light of the late afternoon sun. His thoughts were scattered, unfocused, but all held the central theme of the pure-hearted Cetra whose body rested at the bottom of the lake. There were no tears in his eyes, but there was sorrow in his heart. For a moment he saw his future stretching ahead of him, a long and lonely road, traveled with the burden of a life devoid of meaning. He sighed deeply, then noticed a shadow behind him.

"Tifa said you'd gone again." The voice behind him stated, with no emotion except perhaps a slight curiosity. "I'd wondered if you were here. What are you doing here Cloud?"

"I'm thinking. I am thinking… that I am becoming like you, Vincent." Cloud said, without turning to look. Vincent chuckled softly, enjoying a rare moment of mirth, before sitting next to his friend.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Vincent asked, still with humor in his voice.

"You tell me." Cloud said. They sat in silence as the moments stretched on. It was a comfortable silence, and neither of them was in a hurry to break it. Cloud continued to watch the water, and Vincent looked up and marveled at the serenity of the place. After a while it was Vincent who broke the silence.

"What makes you think you are becoming like me?" He asked. Cloud remained mute for so long that Vincent began to wonder if he was going to answer or not. Finally Cloud did answer, in a voice so quiet that would have been inaudible, had their surrounding not been so still.

"Aeris is my Lucretia." He let Vincent digest that fact for a few moments, then continued. "I know how you've felt all along. I know the emptiness, the desire for solitude, and the fear of loneliness. You, at least, had the chance to tell her you loved her."

"And you think that made losing her any easier?" Vincent asked, with a slightly sharp tone.

"It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. You knew her love Vincent. My love for Aeris was never realized. I never found the courage, or the time, to tell her. I am left to wonder, among other things, just how sweet her kisses would have been."

Vincent didn't know what to say. He could see it now in Cloud's posture, could hear it in his voice. He _was_ becoming another Vincent, another shell person, empty of purpose, longing for death without actually seeking it, bitter and sullen. He shuddered.

"I don't think the world could handle two of me, Cloud. And I know there is no letting go, or moving on. I wish there was another choice." Vincent's voice held a sad, sympathetic note. He did not wish to see Cloud suffer as he had.

"Perhaps you shouldn't seek love, but comfort. Maybe love can come after. I never tried… perhaps I should have. Perhaps it's not too late… for either of us."

"Seek comfort where? In Tifa's arms? I know she'd take me, but I can't use her like that." Cloud asked with bitterness in his voice.

"You suggested Tifa, not me. No, you are right; she is not the one for you. Or you wouldn't be here, gazing into the water, knowing half your soul is lost beneath its waves." Vincent watched the water as well, lost in his own thoughts.

Finally Cloud stood. "No, I don't want comfort. It's too much like pity. I want… I want solace. It's Aeris or solace. I will accept nothing else." He looked up at the sky, and a raindrop landed in the middle of his forehead. It felt reassuringly cool and comforting. "Solace… or Aeris…" He repeated. The sun was beginning to set and rain was beginning to set in.

Vincent rose as well, and the two men watched the water. "I am worried Vincent. She promised me, when she left us, that she would return when it is all over. Why isn't she back then? We have survived Meteor and Geostigma, what else is going to be thrown at us?"

Vincent contemplated what Cloud has said. "I don't know Cloud. But now I share your worry."

Marlene was wandering around a quiet plain, filled with sweet smelling flowers and soft, fresh grass, which felt so good under her bare feet. Though Midgar had come quite far since recovering from Meteor, there still wasn't much in the way in of greenery. She felt happy and safe here, and wandered around the idyllic pasture aimlessly.

She stopped and knelt in a particularly lush patch of flowers, lowering her face to the soft petals and inhaling deeply their gentle fragrance. It was like heaven here, like Aeris's church, which still had the gentle pond in which those who suffered from Geostigma had come to wash themselves clean. Marlene felt the same serenity and cleanliness here, but as she thought about Aeris, she also began to feel lonely.

_I miss her. We all do. Cloud most of all. Why did she have to be taken from us? Daddy says that she isn't really gone, and that sometimes the ones we love have to go. But they never tell you WHY._

Marlene felt a cold chill and looked up from the little patch of flowers. Suddenly a violent gust cold of wind pushed her over onto her face, and she let out a cry. The wind gusted again, even harder, and she was lifted from the ground. Marlene screamed in horror as she was tossed about by the wind, and then without warning dropped onto her face.

Marlene panted for a few seconds, wondering if her nightmare was over. Then, beneath her hands and knees, the grass and flowers dried up and floated away, turning into dust. The ground rumbled beneath her, and crack began to form. As the earth split in front of her a cruel laugh seemed to deafen her, and she was pitched forward into a hellish inferno. She screamed again.

"Marlene! MARLENE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Marlene's eyes popped open and she sat up straight in her bed. Tifa was sitting at the head of her bed, now gently stroking her hair, while Denzel sat on the foot of the bed, watching her with fear in his eyes.

"Are you alright now Sweetie?" Tifa asked, holding Marlene softly. Marlene was panting slightly, holding onto Tifa. She stared into Denzel's eyes to prevent herself from thinking of the dream she'd had. Denzel saw the horror in her eyes, and scrambled up the bed to hold Marlene as well.

"What happened Marlene? Did you have the dream again?" Denzel whispered quietly. Tifa watched the two of them in silence, as Marlene leaned on Denzel for support. Marlene nodded against Denzel's neck, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm scared Denzel. Something is going to happen, I just know it is."

"Don't worry Marlene; I won't let anything hurt you." Denzel said, and he meant that with all his heart.


	2. Chapter 1 Nothing Left But Memories

Chapter 1: "Nothing for me but sad memories"

Cloud's motorcycle rumbled angrily through Quint Village, formerly Sector Five of Old Midgar, toward Aeris's Church. He had not been back since he'd baptized the orphans, cleaning them of Geostigma, and seen Aeris and Zack. The profundity of saving the children with her help, and the strange vision of her with Zack, had sent him from Midgar on a soul searching mission.

Cloud had at first felt a deep sense of discomfort seeing Zack and Aeris together. There was jealousy, pain, and loss, swimming together in his mind. She hadn't spoken to him since then, and that too hurt. After two years of aching for her, she had come out of nowhere to give him warnings, aid, and comfort, and as soon as he was out of danger she was silent again.

Cloud pulled his bike to a stop in front of Aeris's Church as a light snow began to fall. He'd been gone for three months. Marlene would never forgive him. He couldn't help it, he was a lost man, and sometimes when he looked at Marlene it was as if Aeris was looking back. He looked up at the sky, and judged it to be around nine-thirty, too late to stop over at the Orphanage. Marlene and the others would just have to wait another day.

Cloud slowly walked up the isle of the church, scoping out the spot where he'd make a new camp. He stopped suddenly, when he noticed a shadowy figure leaning over the flowers. He must have made some nose, for he found himself looking into somewhat familiar brown eyes. It took him a moment longer than it should have to recognize the face.

"Elmyra." He said, as Aeris's stepmother stood up and smiled sadly.

It's been a long time Cloud. I haven't seen any of you since Barrett came to take Marlene back. Of course, she still comes to visit me quite often. She is such a little dear. She so reminds me…" Elmyra stopped and took a deep, shuddering breath. Cloud felt suddenly guilty. He wasn't the only one who missed Aeris so deeply it cut like a knife.

"Have you seen her grave yet, Ms Gainsborough?" Cloud asked, not sure if it was at all the right thing to say. "I feel better when I go there. Like I'm close to her again."

It took Elmyra a few moments to respond, and Cloud wondered if he'd offended her.

"No, I haven't seen it. I'm not sure if I'm ready. In fact I… I think I'm leaving... moving out of Kalm."

"Leaving?" Cloud repeated with a little shock. "Why?"

"There is nothing here for me, other than sad memories, and Marlene's visits. I'd half hoped, silly though it may sound, that Barrett would let me keep taking care of her." Elmyra had tears in her voice. "I'm… I'm quite lonely Cloud."

Cloud felt a surge of sympathy for Elymra, knowing just how she felt, followed by a flash of inspiration.

"Would you give me a moment Ms. Gainsborough?" Cloud asked. When she nodded he pulled out his phone and dialed Tifa's number.

"Hello, Tifa's Seventh Heavenly Orphanage. How may I help you?"

"Tifa, it's Cloud."

"Oh." came the cold reply. "Do you realize how long you've been gone? What were you doing for three months?" In her anger she answered her own question. In some level of his brain he wasn't currently using, Cloud found that amusing.

"Searching." was Cloud's reply. He heard a sigh.

"For what Cloud?" Tifa asked, though she was not sure if she was ready for the answer.

"Solace. Anyway, listen to me. I know you've been looking for some help at the orphanage since you fired that girl… whatever her name was. Anyway, I think I've found the perfect candidate for you."

"… Really? Well, bring them by. Most of the kids are asleep now, so I can spare…" Tifa was interrupted by a scream. "Oh no, Marlene!" Tifa dropped the phone, and Cloud could hear her running away.

Cloud turned to Elmyra. "Please come with me Ms. Gainsborough. And hurry!" He ran towards the exit while Elmyra hurried to keep up with him. When she saw the motorcycle she froze.

"I haven't been on one of those in years. And it looked nothing like _that_." She said, as snow piled all around her.

"Listen, something just happened to Marlene. We have to hurry. Just hop on and hold onto my shoulders." Cloud said, a little more coldly than he would have liked. However, Elmyra nodded and sat, demure and side-saddle, on the back of the motorcycle, and when Cloud felt her hands on his shoulders, he sped off to Village September, where the orphanage was.


	3. Chapter 2 The Closest Thing

Chapter 2: "The closest thing to a mother I've ever had."

Cloud and Elmyra made amazing speed to the orphanage. After leaping off of the bike Cloud helped Elmyra down. She ran into the building, following the sound of Marlene's scream. Cloud followed quickly, and watched as Elmyra bustled to Marlene's side, visibly shocking both Tifa and Denzel. With practiced ease Elmyra gently lifted Marlene into her lap and rocked her gently.

"Marlene, Marlene, it's alright little one. Just follow my voice." Elmyra said in a calm, persuasive voice.

Tifa turned to Cloud, who shuffled embarrassedly in the doorway.

"Cloud, is that Aer… Elmyra?" she asked, apparently hesitant to say Aeris's name. Cloud nodded and watched her rock Marlene.

"She said she really missed Marlene, so I thought…" Cloud began, then stopped. It had been a spur of the moment thing. He couldn't even be certain this is what Elmyra wanted.

Marlene was once again the whirling winds of her own private dreamland Hell. Just as she had been every night for going on two weeks. By now she knew what to expect. She would drop to the ground, which would die beneath her, and open up to reveal the flames, and the mad laughter.

Something happened then that she did not expect. A warm, gentle breeze wove into the maelstrom in which she was trapped, and gently twined itself around her body. It began to pull her, slowly and not without resistance, from the abusive winds of her dream. It smelled like sunshine, flowers, and baking bread, a familiar combination that shot straight into her memory. It was followed by a voice, a voice that Marlene desperately wanted to follow.

"Marlene, follow my voice. That's right darling, come to me. It's alright Marlene, just follow my voice. It'll be alright."

Marlene turned and ran towards the warm breeze, feeling the ground turn to dust beneath her feet. _Just a little more_… Marlene thought to herself. _Just a little further…_

Marlene opened her eyes to see… someone looking down at her in the darkness of her room. She couldn't really see it well, but the smell, the smell was familiar. The baking bread, sunshine, and flower smell of…

"Elmyra? Is that you?" Marlene asked. She was rewarded with the gentle, oh so familiar chuckle and warm hug she'd known for well over a year. She threw her arms around Elmyra and hugged her tightly. "Oh Elmyra, it IS you!"

"Yes dear, it is. Now go back to sleep, I'll be right here if you need me." Elmyra. Marlene smiled up at Elmyra and laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes and curling her arm up under her hand. Elmyra smiled at her with a smile as benevolent as the any depiction of the Madonna and Child. Cloud lifted the dozing Denzel from the bed and followed Tifa out of the room. He laid Denzel back down on his own bed and Tifa tucked him, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting Elmyra when you called." Tifa whispered. "And she was much better at waking Marlene than I am." Tifa stood up and fixed Cloud with a hard look. Cloud wilted slightly under that gaze.

"Tifa…" he began.

"Not here. I don't want to fight in front of Denzel." She said, leading the way out of his room.

"I don't want to fight period." Cloud said softly, before taking one last look at Denzel, then following Tifa.

Tifa headed into the office of Strife Delivery Service and leaned against his desk, fixing him with the same look as before.

"This kids look up to you Cloud. You're their hero, and you keep running out on them. It hurts them Cloud. And what can I say to them, when I don't even know where you are, or why you left?"

_ I left because you chased me away. You want me to tell you words I can't say, you want me to make promises I can't keep. You want me to love you, like perhaps I once did as a child. But I don't love you anymore Tifa. I wish I could, then I wouldn't hurt so much. _

Those were the words Cloud desperately wanted to say. Instead he looked aside and shrugged.

"Tell them I'm away running errands and I'll be back in awhile."

"Three months is not awhile!" Tifa shouted.

"I'm sorry… am I interrupting?" Elmyra asked from the doorway. Tifa and Cloud both turned and looked at her guiltily.

"No, it's alright. We were just having a discussion about the orphanage here. Cloud isn't around often enough to really help, what with his delivery service. Ms. Gainsborough, would you be willing to help out here? There's extra room if you want to stay here. Marlene would love to have you here, and if you're half as good with the other children, I would be in your debt." Tifa said, watching Elmyra's face for an answer. She did need some help, desperately.

"Elmrya's gonna stay?!" Marlene asked from behind them. All three adults turned to see the elated look on her face. Tifa's words of admonition died unspoken when met with the look on Marlene's face."I'll stay on one condition Marlene." Elmyra said with all the seriousness she could muster. To keep Elmyra there.

"What's that?" Marlene asked, in a tone that clearly said she would do whatever it took.

"You go back to bed this instant!" Elmyra said, in a teasing voice. She picked Marlene up with surprising strength and carried her back into her room.

"… I love you Elmyra. You're the closest thing to a mother I've ever had. Tifa's more like a sister… but Aeris was like a true sister. I miss her, like I know you do, and Cloud does to. I think he loves her." Marlene said softly, in the distracted tone of exhausted child. In fact, Elmyra mused, she probably wasn't thinking about what she was saying. "G'night Mommy." Marlene said as she dozed off.

Elmyra remained perched on the corner of Marlene's bed for about fifteen minutes before rising and leaving the room. She met Cloud and Tifa back in Cloud's office. They were going over a schedule for deliveries.

"I'm staying Tifa." Elmyra said when Cloud and Tifa looked up.

"I really appreciate it Elmyra. How did you get her to wake up like that?" Tifa asked, remembering how long it would take her and Denzel to shake her. Elmyra sat down in a chair and a sad look crossed her face.

"When she was little she used to have nightmares all the time. Nightmares of her mother and father dying all over again. Or sometimes it was that the Shinra was after her again, or she heard voices from beyond… When she first came to stay with me she would wake up in the middle of the night and not be able to fall back to sleep." Cloud and Tifa didn't have to ask who 'she' was. "I got a lot of practice, rocking Aeris to sleep." Tears filled her eyes. "Before I start full time here, Cloud, would you take me there? Would you take me to her grave?"

Cloud was silent for a long while, then he placed a hand on Elmyra's shoulder and nodded. Tifa kneeled down in front of her and hugged her tightly, and the two women began to cry, while Cloud fought back the tears.

"Well all go to see her." Tifa whispered.

* * *

Well, this chapter is a bit longer than the last, but that one just felt right to end where it did. I was always dissapointed that they never brought Elmyra into the movie, or even mentioned her, so she'll have a pretty decent sized role here. Poor Marlene with her nightmares. What could they mean? Keep reading to find out, and please be kind and re...view. giggles

-Catie-Cat


	4. Chapter 3 Kiss of the Masamune

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for the one mentioned at the bottom. The story is mine, however.

Special thanks to: platinum-OneWingedAngel, KDMN, SimpleNClean92, and trankwility for the reviews. They make me so happy!!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Kiss of the Masamune.

Cloud tried his hardest to sleep on the living room couch, but it just didn't feel right. He'd tried to explain to Tifa that he would be fine in Aeris's church, but she took one look out of the window to see over a foot of new snow, and stood in the doorway, arms crossed, face stern. So now he was watching the seconds tick by on a nearby clock and felt the seconds tick away within himself.

The tock terrified part of him, because it just represented more seconds of his life gone, never to be recovered. He thought of all the time he'd wasted in his life, back when he was younger and life stretched on in front of him like a highway of opportunity. He thought of the time he'd lost, the time that the Shinra had stolen from him. He thought, finally, of the times he wished he could revisit and the events he wished he could alter. Screw all that nonsense of butterfly wings causing hurricanes.

He rolled over so he could no longer see the clock, but that didn't stop the incessant ticking. Tick _You're _Tock _still _Tick _lying_ Tock _here_ Tick _alone _Tock _She's _Tick _still_ Tock _gone _Tick _You're_ Tock _still _Tick _alone _Tock. Cruel whispers from his mind mingled with the ticking and threatened to drive him mad. With a growl he launched himself from the couch and put a fist through the clock.

Satisfied, Cloud returned to the couch to find himself suddenly exhausted. He pulled a blanket up over his head and curled up in a child-like manner. He tried to shut off his mind by thinking of calm things, cloud formations, gentle streams, or flowers in the breeze. However every thought reminded him of her. As he finally drifted off to sleep, his mind focused on her eyes.

"So beautiful." He muttered. "Like emeralds in firelight."

As Cloud slept peacefully, the lake in the Forgotten City was anything but peaceful. The surface of the water bubbled and frothed, as if it was boiling from within. Strange patterns of colored light played beneath the rolling surface, like the Aurora Borealis was occurring underwater. No breezes stirred the trees, no animals moved in the darkness of the shore. It was as if the world was holding its breath. Then the rolling waves calmed, the lights dimmed and the colors fades.

One second passed, then two, then three. The world continued to hold its breath. Finally a hand shot out of the water, grasped at the air, and disappeared back beneath the water. Moments later it was joined by another hand, then a head, contorted in pain and sputtering in a sad attempt to breathe.

There was a sound on the shore, like an exasperated sigh, and something slipped into the water. It doggy paddled to the floundering shape in the water, and then with a sudden bright flash it changed shape. An arm wrapped around the waist of the figure in the water and dragged it toward the shore.

Once the two figures were on shore a strange light flared from the tip of a red fur coated tail. The tail came from the first figure, a young woman with dark, almost mahogany colored skin, short red hair, and yellow eyes. She carefully pulled at the buttons of the second woman's pink dress, which was rapidly turning red with her blood. Green eyes opened, filled with excruciating pain and locked onto yellow ones.

"Edenni…"

"It's alright Aeris. I'll have you healed in a moment. Just lie still, it's alright." Edenni said, casting a curing spell on the wicked wound which passed from Aeris's stomach to her back. Aeris's breath went from pain-wracked to gentle and confident.

"Edenni… I didn't know you could look like a human." Aeris said when she had the strength. In a voice like warm honey and sweet smoke Edenni answered.

"Not quite human, my friend. I've still got this tail to deal with, after all." Edenni waved her tail, trailing fire as it moved. Suddenly fire spread from the tip of her tail and seemed to engulf her, and when the flames went out in her place was a slender, red, wolf-like creature. Beads and feathers were woven into her mane-like hair. They eyes and the voice were the same. "I feel much more comfortable like this, however."

Aeris sat up and examined her friend. She looked just like Nanaki, though she had both eyes and no number tattooed into her skin. She was also much more lithe than Nanaki, and also slightly shorter.

"Nanaki never turned into a human…oid before. How come you can?" Aeris asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Because your mother gave me a transform materia before we left. She said it would make traveling easier if I blended in. After all, according to you this 'Nanaki' is all that is left of my people." Edenni said, shaking herself free of the water that soaked into her fur.

"He certainly is under that impression." Aeris said through chattering teeth. Edenni fixed her friend with a calculating stare.

"Come you, we need to get you indoors, in front of a fire, and in new clothes. That dress is ruined." Edenni said, as Aeris slowly rose to her feet. Edenni headed towards the large shell homes, sniffing at the ground. "People have been here. Are you sure this place is abandoned?" Edenni asked.

"How recently?" Aeris asked, shivering and trudging along after Edenni. Her skin was chilled, wet, and still tender, especially around the new formed scar. Her lips were turning blue and her hair was a freezing, tangled mess.

"Yesterday evening." Edenni answered, her nose still to the ground. "This smells like the house your mother told us would have supplies in it." Aeris stopped walking, despite the fact that her clothes were actually starting to freeze.

"Y… yesterday?" Aeris asked in shock. Edenni once again flamed into her human shape then hurried to Aeris's side, leading her along.

"Yes, my nose is never wrong. I do not know who the smells belong to."

"Cloud…" Aeris whispered, half hoping and dreading it was him.

Cloud was dreaming a memory on Tifa's couch in the living room. It was three years ago, just after Yuffie had joined their mission. After traveling for three weeks through swamps, caves, plains and forests, the travelers has just come to Fort Condor. Yuffie had disappeared off on her own, Tifa and Barrett were looking at weapons, Nanaki and Aeris had gone for a lie down, and Cloud had gotten a bite to eat. When Cloud had gone to their room he saw Nanaki on the couch but no sign of Aeris. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

Aeris was in a shower so steamy it blurred out the details of her body, except the calm, almost sensual look on her face. The water trickled over her hair and face, as she rinsed her hair clean and hummed quietly to herself. Her eyes were closed, she couldn't see Cloud in the doorway. All she knew was the luxurious feeling of getting clean again, of the warm water and soap swirling over her skin, of feeling alive again.

Cloud backed away to leave when Aeris opened her eyes. She didn't seem to see him. She shut off the water and reached for a towel. When her back was to him he saw it, the long, wicked, puffy red scar, the kiss of the Masamune. His jaw dropped.

"Now that you're clean, is it time to leave?" asked a female voice behind Cloud. He turned, it was… Nanaki?

"Yes, let's go E…."

Cloud suddenly found himself on the outskirts of the Forgotten Capital. He saw two figures in cloaks walking toward him. One was holding an odd looking torch and wore a cloak of crimson. The other carried an odd staff and wore a cloak of emerald. Their figures both appeared to be female. They walked right through Cloud as if he wasn't even there. Then the figure in the emerald cloak turned, and her matching emerald eyes caught his.

"Aeris!" Cloud shouted, sitting up on the couch in the light of early morning.

* * *

Edenii is my female ... um... whatever it is Nanaki is. I won't update again until I get 2 more reviews. Please review, it makes my heart feel toasty warm, and on days like today, with 20 below zero windchill, that's important. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Devil Doesnt give a Refund

Just to make things clear, Cloud dreamed of Aeris in the Forgotten Capital, but the events actually happened. Unfortunately he can't quite remember what he dreamed... aww.

Special thanks to my reviews, especially LadyAerith83, and anonymous. Thanks for the advice! And from this point on Nanaki and Edenni are to be known as "Fire Wolves".

* * *

Chapter 4: "The Devil doesn't give a refund"

It was Tifa who placed the call to Cid first thing in the morning, because Cloud was not speaking to anyone. He was staring off into the distance. He also wouldn't explain what happened to her clock. It had been a present from Rufus. It was a nice clock.

Elmyra had made pancakes for everyone, and Denzel, who had at first been put off by Elmyra, was wolfing down more than his fair share. Elmyra was beaming, and truly seemed to be in her element, surrounded by scores of happy children. Tifa couldn't help but smile at the touching scene before her.

"Hello Cid? It's me Tifa." She said into her phone.

"Hey Tifa! How the hell are ya?" Cid asked. There was a moment's pause, during which Tifa tried to answer, when suddenly Cid bellowed "HEY SHERA! WHERE'S MY GODDAMNED TEA?!" Tifa winced and switched the phone to her other ear.

"I'm alright Cid. Listen, last night Cloud ran into … Aeris's mother. She would like to visit the Abandoned City. Would you be willing to help?" Tifa said.

"O'course I would. I haven't been to pay my respects in a long time. I'll pick up Barrett along the way. Yuffie and Vincent had been staying in New Coral for awhile, hopefully their still there." Cid said, taking a deep drag on a cigarette before shouting. "DAMNIT SHERA, THE TEA'S F COLD!"

Tifa winced again and switched the phone back to her other ear. "Why not pick up Nanaki along the way? Reeve is here in town, I'm sure he'd love to come too. We can make it a regular reunion."

"Nah, that damn mutt's been up to something for awhile. Some big breakthrough up at Cosmo Canyon. He sent Yuffie away because she was being too much of a distraction."

Tifa giggled, clearly able to picture the events in her head. "Wow Cid, it seems like you're the social connection of the group."

"Yeah well somebody's gotta do it… SHERA WHERE IS MY TEA WOMAN!"

"Well Cid, shall we see you in three hours?" Tifa asked, holding the phone well away from her abused ears.

"Sure thing kid. Three hours it is. SHERA, I WANT…" Tifa hung up the phone and sat it down carefully, as if it might continue yelling at her.

"Well Cid will be here in a few hours." Tifa said, sitting down at the table and helping herself to some pancakes.

"I don't believe I met Cid." Elmyra said, turning from the stove, licking batter off of her finger in an endearing way.

"Cid is a…. character." Tifa said delicately, to which Elmyra laughed. "His language make's Barrett seem like a socialite. He pilots the Highwind, the greatest airship on the planet. He's one of our friends." Elmyra found the explanation satisfactory and turned back to the stove. Tifa looked over at Cloud, who was lost in thought.

Cloud was trying desperately to remember a dream he'd had the night before. He knew that it had two cloaked people, and he couldn't remember if they were friend or foe. He remembered the dream had something to do with Aeris, but that was nothing new. Cloud dreamed of Aeris almost every night. However, something in his subconscious was screaming that this was important. He just couldn't remember why.

"Cloud?" Denzel asked, looking up from his sixth pancake. He didn't like the look on the older man's face. Cloud looked dazed and lost. Cloud didn't answer him. "CLOUD!" Denzel repeated, throwing an orange at the blond mercenary.

Cloud's head perked up in confusion. He looked at the orange in his lap then looked at Denzel. Denzel looked down, slightly ashamed. Cloud walked over to Denzel and placed the orange on his plate. "What is it you want Denzel?" Cloud asked quietly.

"You just looked so…. not like yourself. I didn't like it. I had to disrupt you." Denzel looked down. "I'm sorry Cloud."

Cloud chuckled slightly and ruffled Denzel's hair. "Just got lost in a train of thought. You didn't interrupt me from anything important." Cloud assured Denzel. He just wished he could believe it himself.

A few hours later everyone was waiting outside of the orphanage. Reno, Rude, and Elena had offered to wait with the remaining children, while Tseng had asked to come along. Cloud has given him an odd look, but eventually agreed. Reeve, Cait Sith puppet included, was entertaining Marlene and Denzel. Elmyra watched Tseng out of the corner of her eye while he shuffled nervously around.

Eventually the Highwind appeared and landed. Barrett hung over the rail, waving wildly at Marlene. Yuffie waved just as enthusiastically, while Vincent stood stoically beside her, one hand on her shoulder in case she pitch herself over broad.

The rope ladder dropped and Marlene ran toward it, shouting "DADDY!" at the top of her longs the entire time. Elmyra caught her around the waist and held her still until the Highwind stopped moving, the followed her up the ladder. Barrett lifted her into his arm and swung her around wildly then looked at the woman who had followed his daughter up the ladder. Carefully setting Marlene on the floor, he extended his good hand to her to help her over the edge.

"Elmyra? Is that really you?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat. He had always felt awful about how he'd treated Elmyra, and had never had the opportunity to apologize.

"Yes Barrett. It's been a long time. Yesterday Tifa asked me to join her at the orphanage, and I gladly said yes. So I'll be seeing a lot more of Marlene." Elmyra said with a cordial smile. Barrett smiled back uneasily. During their exchange the others had all boarded the airship except for Cloud. He had paused halfway up the rope ladder, as the memories of the dream the night before poked at his consciousness.

"YO' SPIKE! GET YO' SPIKEY ASS UP HERE!" Barrett shouted down the ladder. Cloud shook his head and continued his climb up the ladder. When he got to the top he saw Tifa introducing Elmyra to the rest of the gang. All except for Nanaki of course. Cloud sighed; he would have liked Nanaki to be there. Cloud felt that on some deep level Aeris and Nanaki understood each other better than anyone else. At first he had been saddened by that, but had later realized he could never understand her in the way he did. They were both… _had both_ been the last of their kind.

Elmyra stared openly at Tseng for a few moments when a frown grew on her face. "I know you." Everyone turned to stare at her, including Tseng. "I know you," she repeated, "you're the one who would always come and ask Aeris to come back to the Shinra. Then when she brought Marlene to me you attacked them and took Aeris away from me!" The rage in Elmyra's voice was clearly growing.

Tseng turned bright red. "I had no choice; she'd been positively identified by another Turk the previous day. I took her in to ensure she wouldn't be harmed. If her friend's hadn't come to save her, I would have let her go in a few days."

"And why should I believe you! I know you hurt her! They told me how you slapped her in the face!" Elmyra shouted, lunging at Tseng. Barrett gently grabbed her and restrained her.

"I'm the one who let her go when she was a child!" Tseng shouted. There was silence on the airship. After a few moments Reeve cleared his throat. "Oh alright, Reeve and I together. He was the one who shut off the electrical current to their cell, and I'm the one who led them out of the Shinra building. What Hojo did to her mother..." Tseng closed his eyes, a look of horror on his face. "I was young then, still a teen, but it haunts me till this day. And when he told her he would do that to Aeris when she came of age…" Tseng shuddered and open his eyes. "I had to let them go. I took her in the end, however, because the Devil doesn't give a refund when you sell Him your soul."

There was a long period of silence the Cid cleared his throat. "Next stop, the Forgotten Capital."

* * *

Ok... you know the drill. Leave 2 reviews and receive an update. Come on people, 117 hits and 7 reviews. Show your love and I'll show you mine. Or more accurately Cloud and Aeris's. Their reunion (definately less sinister than the Jenova Reunion) is coming up soon! 


	6. Chapter 5 Beneath the Snowfields

I would like to once again thank those who reviewed. KDMN, platinum-OneWingedAngel, and LadyAerith83. You guys rock! You're really encouraging me to continue. As for Cloud/Aeris reuniting, I see that happening after 1 more chapter. Sorry for the wait, but that is how it is flowing in my head. :sheepish grin: Next stop: Cosmo Canyon, and some disturbing news. Also, I'll be adding more rulers in, for when I'm switching scenes, since seems to not believe in the double enter. sigh

* * *

Chapter 5: "What lies beneath the Snowfields."

Aeris and Edenni slowly walked across the Snowfields of the Northern Continent, shivering as blasts of icy wind tore at their cloaks. Above the howl of the wind Edenni shouted "So we're headed to the Crater to investigate…. do we even know what we are looking for?"

"No!" Aeris called back, her teeth chattering with cold. "Mother said the planet only would call it 'The Denizen'. We don't know if it is human or monster, or perhaps tied to Jenova. All I know is Mother said I would feel it."

"Well that's a lot to go on!" Edenni grumbled. "Glad to know I'm trudging around in the snow for a good reason."

"Edenni, sarcasm is not going to make us find the Denizen any faster." Aeris chided.

"It'll make me feel a lot better." Edenni whispered. Aeris sighed… and then let out a shriek as the she stepped into a snow pit which swallowed her whole. Edenni turned and tried to find Aeris, only to be swallowed as well.

* * *

The Highwind set down outside of the Forgotten Capital, and it was a somber party that made its way down to the lake. Vincent led the way while Cloud lingered around the back. He had just been there two days ago, spending the whole day at the lakeside, just him and his jumbled feelings. His heart broke every time he came, but each time he left it seemed to heal itself.

Cloud finally made it to the entrance of the city. He stood stock still as a vision flashed past his eyes. Two figures in clocks which appeared black in the darkness were walking away from the lake. One held a torch in front of them, though it did little to illuminate the figures. At first Cloud wondered if it was the Remnants until he noticed the second figure definitely had the curves of a woman. She seemed to walk through him again, and then she turned, and caught his eyes. _Green eyes… can it be?_

"Yuffie! Did you bring the Underwater materia with you?" Cloud shouted ahead. Everyone turned to stare at him, Tifa in horror.

"Cloud, you don't mean to… go down to the body… do you?" she asked, aghast.

"I just had a vision. She was walking through her, with someone else. I remember now… last night I dreamt of her as well. And…" he stopped speaking when he saw them; footprints in the sandy shore of the lake, two of them coming right to where he was standing. He pointed down to them. "Look." he whispered.

"But Cloud, you and I were here just two days ago. That's probably our prints." Vincent said, as he and Tseng kneeled down to inspect them.

"No Vincent, look. These footprints are too light to be either you or Cloud." Tseng said. Vincent nodded, tracing one with his finger.

"I do happen to have my Underwater materia on me." Yuffie said quietly, removing it from a pouch on her side. She extended it out to Cloud, her heart hammering in her chest. She had been devastated, as they all had, when Aeris had been murdered. Yuffie had secretly been praying every night since that day for Aeris to come back. She didn't know what would be harder to accept, the body being there, or the body not being there.

Cloud took the materia and ran down to the lake. Marlene was the first to recover her wits and tear down after him. That sent Denzel and Elmyra into action, and then as one the rest of the group followed. When they reached the beach Cloud was already stripping off his sword and jacket.

"Wait Cloud!" Tifa shouted. He turned to look at her, his face a mask of anger.

"Don't tell me not to look Tifa, cause I need to know!" Cloud shouted back.

"Let me go with you! The materia will support three of us, remember? And we're not exactly sure where the body should be. You can be more certain if more people look." Tifa said, unfazed by Cloud's reaction.

"I'll go too." Vincent said, removing his cloak and handing it to Yuffie. As he and the others prepared for the dive Marlene's emotions overwhelmed her, and she broke down crying. Denzel rushed to her comfort, as did Elmyra, who sat on the sand and brought the two children into her arms. Yuffie sat next to her, placing her head on Elmyra's shoulder, tears in her own eyes. Reeve and Tseng waited back with Barrett and Cid, all in reverent silence. Finally the divers were ready, and began to wade into the water.

* * *

Aeris awoke on a cold, hard surface. There was a wicked bruise on her side and her head was pounding. She sat disoriented for a few moments when she remembered she could heal herself. She sat upright and closed her eyes, concentrating on the healing powers within herself. Once her head had cleared she noticed Edenni curled up next to her in wolf-form. She laid a hand on Edenni and sent the gentle blue lights of a Cure spell into her companion.

Edenni groaned and lifted her head. "Where are we?" she asked, as her tail flame burst back into life.

"I'm not sure. You're the torch-bearer." Aeris giggled. She rose to her feet and dusted herself off. Edenni snorted but increased the size of her flame. The light reflected off of walls of marble, with columns regularly spaced, a few leading into shadow filled corridors. The walls had paintings that reminded Aeris of those in the Cetra Temple. She reached out toward one and placed her hand on it.

"I can't believe it…" she whispered, her breath a puffy white cloud before her lips. "A Temple beneath the snowfields! I wonder… could this have all been lush and green once?" Aeris continued to run her fingers over the cold, smooth marble as her eyes followed the patterns.

"It must have been. I can't imagine anyone bothering to build a temple beneath a pile of snow." Edenni said, also looking at the paintings. Her breath caught her throat as she focused on a set of pictures in particular.

"Who would have imagined? Who could have known what lies beneath the snowfields?" Aeris continued, almost to herself.

"Aeris…" Edenni gasped. "Look. Down here. It's… it's us!" Aeris knelt next to her companion and gasped as well.

"Edenni… it can't be." she whispered, though there was no denying it. There they were, standing outside of the lake. "'Two angels shall once again take to the flesh, and will combat the Denizen.'" Aeris read an inscription beneath the picture.

"If it only it had said 'and will defeat the Denizen.' Or told us what the Denizen IS!" Edenni sighed.

"Perhaps if we keep searching in here we can find some clues…" Aeris said softly.

"We can't stay here forever. We need food and water Aeris, or we won't have taken flesh that long." Edenni nudged her friend in the leg. "Come on, we'll watch the pictures on the wall as we look for the exit."

* * *

After nearly an hour the divers returned to the surface, one at a time. They half swam, half struggled to the shore. They were all physically exhausted, and mentally drained by the search. As the flopped onto the shore Cid, Barrett, Tseng and Reeve ran to their aid. Together the four of them managed to get the divers back to others. Yuffie started a fire with some materia while Cid ran back to the airship for some blankets, towels, and something for them to drink.

After Cid returned and the divers were wrapped up warm and had some hot chocolate to drink Marlene finally lost her patience. "Well, what did you find?"

Cloud freed his right arm from the warmth of the blanket and opened his hand. He was clutching the White Materia and Aeris's pink ribbon. "That is all we found. Her body is not there." Tifa nodded sullenly and Vincent added,

"There was no sign of her body anywhere. Not a scrap of clothes or even bone. Nothing." The group sat there, slowly digesting the news.

"What does it mean?" Elmyra asked in a whisper, half dreading what the answer might be.

"I can only pray it means she's back here with us." Cloud said softly. "Cid, we need to go to Cosmo Canyon and talk to Nanaki."

* * *

Now, I need some reviewer input. I am having a hard time deciding if I should bring anyone else back. I am thinking of Zack, Sephiroth, and/or Lucrecia. (Yeah, I noticed I spelled her name wrong in the prelude. After I finish the whole story I'll go back and down some editing and fine tuning. This is all off the cuff. Please bear with me.) Please review and let me know if you guys would like any or all of the above to return. Rememer, updates after at least two reviews. :kisses and hugs: 


	7. Chapter 6 In Love not in Blood

**Disclaimer**: I own only Edenni, no other characters or settings. If I did, Aeris would never have died, and this story would not exist. Thank you so much to my reviewers, especially platinum-OneWingedAngel, you are a big support, and this chappy is dedicated to you, as well as my other multiple reviewers. It's looking like the Aeris/Cloud reunion will be in the next chapter. Then again, the story seems to have a life of its own...

* * *

Chapter 6: In love not in Blood. 

The airship landed in Cosmo Canyon, where everyone disembarked except for Tseng. The crew was going to return him to Midgar, where he could aid Reno and Rude with the orphans, and perhaps even convince Elena to lend a hand. He also felt he was intruding, he was not member of AVALANCHE, and Elmyra had made it clear she didn't like him.

Cloud watched the ship disappear into the distance and frowned slightly. He remembered long ago overhearing the Turks in the woods outside of Gongaga, when Rude had admitted his feelings for Tifa and Reno had let a secret slip. _Tseng and Elena? No, he likes the Ancient._ Cloud squeezed his eyes shut as another memory flashed past his eyes. '_Don't worry Tifa! I put her somewhere safe!'Tseng's hand reaching out so fast, cracking Aeris across the face…_

"Ah, welcome back to Cosmo Canyon!" said the guard, flashing the group a pleasant grin. "Master Nanaki will be very happy to see you all! I shall take you all to the inn and inform him of your arrival."

Barrett, temporarily in the leader since Cloud was still lost in thought, nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. My friends need to rest up." He took the lead after the guard and Cloud once again took the rear. Tifa fell into step with him.

"That dive sure took a lot out of us," she said softly. Cloud nodded in silence. "Do you really think… that she's back?" Tifa whispered.

"I… I don't know what to think." Cloud said softly. "I am afraid to think it. It will hurt too much if we're wrong."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the inn, were they rested for two hours. Vincent and Tifa, exhausted from the dive, were in no real hurry to meet with Nanaki. Cid, always the skeptic, was unsure of what it all meant, was content to stay unsure. It wasn't that he didn't have feelings for Aeris, for he loved her in a gruff, paternal sort of way. It was just all this seemed above his head, too spiritual for him. Barrett was more concerned with the effect all this was having on Marlene, who had been having a tough enough time as it was.

Finally the door to their suite opened and Nanaki stepped in. "I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting," he said, and from the shamed look on his face he meant it. "I've just had such a breakthrough! Grandfather spent his whole life trying to translate the Cetra language, and the other night… she came to me in my sleep, and when I woke, I could read it! I've been writing down a translation, a mean feat for someone with no toes, and teaching it directly to some of the more gifted Elders." Nanaki hurried through his speech, stunning his friends. The usually taciturn canine had just said more in one minute than he usually did in one hour.

"Wow, well… congratulations." Vincent said.

"So THAT'S why you kicked me outta town!" Yuffie said with a snort. "I don't see how it's that important."

"Don't see how it's important?!" Nanaki gawped at her. "The knowledge of the Cetra, the wisest beings to ever walk this planet, which has been lost to us for centuries, is suddenly available again!"

"Alright, yes, we get it Nanaki. Please stop shouting; we've had a very trying day." Tifa said in a tired voice. It was then that Nanaki noticed how tired and haggard his companions looked.

"… What did I miss?" Nanaki asked sheepishly, his tail drooping, and it struck them all again that he was still just a teen.

No one seemed keen to speak, so finally Marlene spoke up. "Aeris isn't in her grave. There are two sets of footprints leading from the lake. We think Aeris is back."

Cloud spoke up then. "I was hoping you could give us some insight. Perhaps even your nose could be useful at this point." Cloud sighed and didn't meet Nanaki's face. He was beginning to doubt what he had been certain of just a few hours ago. He was afraid to believe because it would hurt more to be let down.

Nanaki stood up. "Well, I saw the Highwind fly off, so let's go into the observatory until it gets back." he stretched and led the way into the observatory. After the last of the companions had entered the observatory Nanaki buried his nose in a book.

"This one is about their rituals and beliefs. It's very poignant. It's amazing how Aeris acted on so many of these without knowing to do so." Nanaki said. There were three Elders in the observatory, pouring over other tomes, and it was to them that he addressed his next comment. "Please, I need you all to search for anything involving reincarnation, resurrection, or sacrifice." Nanaki said.

Cid was examining a diagram of the night sky, while Barrett traced his finger along a map. Tifa was smiling at pictures of AVALANCHE on Nanaki's desk, narrating to Denzel and Marlene. Yuffie was poking around with some delicate instrument, which she probably shouldn't have been doing. Cloud was staring out the window, lost in thought. Elmyra was listening to Nanaki translate some of the Cetra's text, a thoughtful look on her face. Eventually Marlene moved away from Tifa's narration and walked over to the workbench. She peered at one of the big books, wondering why this book was written in English.

"'Two angels shall return to the flesh, and will combat the Denizen. One armed with the Hope of our People, to combat the Punishment of the Wicked. Again shall the Red Eye gaze with malice on the planet; again shall the Sacred Breeze push it away. Not activated in blood but in love, the planet will again have a Walking Voice.' What does all this mean?" Marlene asked, tugging on the sleeve of the nearest Elder.

The Elder looked at the book, then at Marlene, a look of shock on his face. "How did you read that?"

"It's in English. What's the big deal?" Marlene asked. Nanaki walked around and peered at the book.

"No, Marlene. It's in Cetran. Read it again." Nanaki said. Marlene obliged, and Nanaki read along silently. "She read it word perfect." he said in shock. Everyone stared at her, and Marlene looked at the floor in embarrassment.

* * *

Aeris and Edenni had found an exit at the end of the snowfields. Their first act after returning to the sun was to catch a chocobo for Aeris. It took three hours, and around one hundred random monster encounters. By the time Aeris was sitting astride a chocobo, she was too tired to move. Edenni wasn't doing much better. 

"I'd planned to just run alongside you, but I don't have the energy." she said, slumping down in the grass. Aeris dismounted the chocobo and used some rope to tie the bird to a nearby tree. Now that it was caught it didn't seem in a hurry to leave. Aeris snorted. "Told you it would be a good idea to take that rope from the sell house." Edenni said. "Along with all those blankets, matches, and other assorted adventure paraphernalia."

"Yes, because you aren't the one carrying them." Aeris arched her back, trying to make it crack. "I wish we had some gil. That was definitely lacking in the shell house. I need new clothes." Aeris sighed, looking down at the rough excuse for a shirt she'd made out of scrap fabric before leaving the city. She laid down in the long grass, ready to take a nap, when the chocobo began to wark in terror. Edenni sniffed the wind and began to growl. "Edenni?" Aeris asked.

Into the clearing stalked a large monster, clearly over eight feet tall and sporting claws the size of Aeris's torso. Aeris whimpered then got to her feet, her new staff ready.

"You ready Edenni?" Aeris asked. Edenni nodded, and together they charged. Aeris attacked with a thunder spell as Edenni sank her fangs into one of the beast's legs. Aeris followed up by ramming her staff into the creature's belly, which then reared back and knocked her off her feet before kicking Edenni away.

Aeris recovered first and cast a quick healing spell on Edenni. Then she frowned. "I don't know how to go at this thing." she said, grasping her staff in fear. _The planet sent back the wrong person. I'm no hero._ She frowned and tightened her grip. _I can take care of myself. I can fight._ The staff shimmered in her hands and began to change. Aeris spun in place and the staff became a glowing sword, and her outfit changed into a long red coat and red feathered hat. _Redmage._

"BLIZZARA!" She shouted, and the sword shone blue. She charged the creature, slicing it along it's thigh. As the sword pierced the flesh, the blizzara spell took effect, combining for extra damage. Edenni watched for a moment, impressed, before tearing into the wound with her teeth. The beast howled in pain, and now the fight was on for sure.

After half an hour of battle Aeris and Edenni were extremely fatigued. Neither Aeris nor Edenni had the stamina of a warrior, and the beast, though far worse for the wear, was advancing on them. It raised one of its claws, ready to strike, when a sword passed through its back. It let out a dying wail then slumped forward, dead. Someone collected the gil it dropped, then walked around from the other side of the corpse.

"I thought you ladies might need a hand." said a cocky voice. The speaker had a large grin on his face.

"Zack?" Aeris asked, blinking into sunlight.

"In the flesh!" he responded.

* * *

Well, your wish was my command. Zackie is backie. Still need more input on Sephiroth and Lucrecia, so gimmie some input. I want 2 reviews please, before my next update. 


	8. Chapter 7 Not Waltzing Back

Once again, thanks to my reviewers, especially my regulars, like Trankwility and platinum-OneWingedAngel. This fanfic is sponsered by (re)viewers like you! 

Now for the long awaited, triumphant reuinon! Drum roll please!

**Disclaimer: I am not part of Square Enix, hense I don't own the people (except for Edenni) and I don't own the places. I am making no money off of this, and if you sue me all you'll get is car/college loans.**

* * *

Chapter 7:Not Waltzing Back.

Cloud stood on the deck of the Highwind, the wind whipping in his hair. They were all headed back to Midgar, including Nanaki. He, Vincent and Nanaki had disembarked briefly in the Forgotten City. Nanaki's nose had gone to work, and he recognized Aeris's scent, along with a scent that troubled him for being too much like his own.

Cloud didn't know what to think or how to feel. He had yet to see her, and he couldn't allow himself to believe until he could touch her. Tears burned in his eyes, which he brushed away quickly when he heard footsteps.

"Tell me something Cloud." Tifa said softly, leaning on the railing next to him. "Do you… do you love her?" her voice caught in her throat as she waited in silence for the answer. For three years she'd feared to ask him, and now it seemed she could no longer wait.

"Tifa…" he turned to her, and took her hands in his. "You have always been there for me, and I didn't always appreciate it. You have been my best friend since childhood. And I love you, as a brother. I love her Tifa. Even if she isn't back, I still love her. I am sorry for my coldness, but my heart is in pieces. The worst of it is, the greater part of me doesn't even care that I mistreat you. I am so lost in my hurt…" he hung his head, choking on his words. "She makes me whole."

Tears poured down Tifa's cheeks, and she buried her face in Cloud's chest. It hurt, even though he'd been gentle. But it hurt like having a bone reset, a healing hurt. She could grieve, she could recover, and she could move on. Cloud moved to hug her but she pulled away, drying her eyes with the back of her hand. She gave him a half hearted smile and left the bridge with a quiet slam of the door. Cloud sighed.

_What is it all worth?_ Cloud thought, staring at the light patterns on his soaring namesakes. _My happiness ,Tifa's happiness, Aeris's happiness… For one to be happy how many need to be hurt? Why is my happiness more important than hers? Do I have the… foolishness to think that my suffering has been greater than hers? _Cloud's mind whirled with his thoughts, and continued to do so as the airship landed. His body worked on autopilot, as it had been doing far too often recently. It was a far stretch of imagination to call what he'd been doing recently 'living'. _Could she really make me live again?_

Aeris, Edenni, and Zack rode into Midgar, each on their own chocobo. Zack had made quick work of catching two more birds, as well as every monster they'd encountered. And though Aeris was glad to have his company, she also troubled by it. She'd planned to move through towns slowly, practicing fighting along the way, and gleaning information wherever she could. Zack's re-entry to life was robust to say the least. He was breathing deeply the crisp air, and randomly shouting phrases like "So good to _feel_ again!" or "taste that sweet breeze girls! Just TASTE it!"

Aeris looked over at her sweet-heart turned friend and frowned slightly. He was more of a hero than she was. She couldn't even defeat one tough monster without his help. He'd told her the planet sent him to aid her, but she feared he would take over the mission. _He's better suited for this sort of thing._ Aeris thought bitterly, biting at her lower lip at that worry, and at the worry that had been steadily gnawing at the back of her mind.

Zack stopped suddenly in front of her, and their birds warked in indignation when Aeris failed to reign hers in soon enough. "Ahhh, Midgar!" Zack said loudly, a grin spreading on his face. "I need a drink."

"Now hardly seems the time to go boozing Zack." Edenni admonished, riding up next to him. "There is still so much we need to do. Aeris and I need more combat training, and we need to figure out who or what the hell the Denizen is and how to stop it!"

"Woah, relax Fire-tail. We're not gonna figure any of that out tonight. It's late, and I want a couple drinks before bed. Look, there's an inn up there with stables. Why don't you get us a room, I'm gonna go check out the night life." Zack hopped off his mount and walked down the street. "I'll be in around 3!"

"Zack wait!" Aeris called out, but he hurried off towards the bright lights of Downtown Midgar, now called Edge. Aeris sighed and slid off her chocobo. "How about you take care of getting them secure in the stable while I get us _two_ rooms?" Aeris asked as Edenni hopped of her bird. Edenni nodded, taking the birds into the stables. She stuck each one in a stable and gave them each food and water. When she was done she turned and noticed Aeris leaning against the doorway, a pensive look on her face.

"Well, we might as well go out. I need new clothes, and you could use some new materia. Then we might as well enjoy a drink or two too." Aeris said. Edenni saw the look on her friend's face and nodded slowly. She walked over to Aeris and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Aeris, let's go."

Half an hour later Aeris was dressed in an entirely new outfit. She was wearing chocolate brown slacks of a soft material, sleek black boots, a white satin tunic top with a deep emerald vest and a light green hooded sweatshirt. The entire outfit was very earthy, and the greens complemented her eyes beautifully. Her hair was now in two braids, the right one had the pink ribbon woven into it. She kept the hood up, the braids coming out of either side. The effect was rather stunning. She didn't look like she used to. _I don't feel like I used to._

She and Edenni headed downtown looking for a nice place for a quiet drink. Edenni stiffened in front of one place. "I smell Zack." she said quietly. Loud music was pounding from within. Aeris paled but then steeled herself.

"Well, let's see if he's in there." Aeris said, pushing the door open. The loud music with its pounding bass assaulted her.

"Come baby come, baby baby come come. Well you gotta give me lovin' and you gotta give me some."

Aeris wrinkled her nose and righteous anger bloomed on Edenni's face. Aeris grabbed her arm and dragged her in, straight over to the bar. She bumped into someone's shoulder in the dark, smoky atmosphere.

"Sorry." she said of her shoulder before taking a seat at the bar.

"Don't worry about it" Cloud said, not even sparing a glance for whomever had bumped him. He took a seat and ordered whatever was cheapest on tap. He was still drowning in his own unpleasant thoughts, and was vaguely listening to the conversation next to him as the song stopped planning.

"Well that was offensive, let's hope the next one is better. I'll have something fizzy and sweet."

"I'll have a midori sour." said a second voice, one the stuck Cloud, though he couldn't be bothered to think about why. A new song started and Cloud smirked. If the first speaker had found the last song offensive she'd _really_ hate this one.

"Sweat baby, sweat baby, sex is a Texas drought, me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about…" began the lyrics, and they only got worse from then on.

"Oh LORD, this is AWFUL! How can they play this sort of stuff?!"

"Edenni! Not so loud! You're going to offend someone!"

"This music is offending me!"

"We need to keep a low profile, remember? Please try not to draw attention to yourself. Let's just finish our drinks and then we can go look for…"

The person on Cloud's left belched loudly, and Cloud suddenly realized he was eavesdropping to the people on his right. He sighed and took a long swig on his beer. He leaned his head against the cool wood of the bar.

"Is that him on your left Aeris?" asked Edenni, pointing the spiky head on the bar. Aeris turned, looked, then gasped. She stood up quickly, spilling her drink all over the familiar blond spikes. The spiky head lifted off the table suddenly then turned to glare at her. Aeris turned quickly before Cloud could recognize her, threw gil on the bar, grabbed Edenni by the wrist and fled.()

Cloud stared at the retreating figure in confusion as his brain raced to add the pieces together. After a few precious moments were wasted they fit together, and Cloud's heart skipped a beat. "Aeris!" he shouted, running after her.

He threw open the bar door and stared out into the falling snow. He couldn't see her or this 'Edenni' person anywhere. He looked into the snow for footprints and found nothing helpful in the churned up slush. He let out a howl of frustration and sank to his knees, neverminding the cold and the wet. He stayed that way for several minutes before pulling out his phone and calling Tifa.

Back at the orphanage, where Tifa and the rest were preparing for bed, the phone rang. Vincent was the first to reach it.

"Hello?" he asked, somewhat awkwardly. He still wasn't too good with phones.

"Vincent? This is Cloud. I saw her, in a bar. She's here Vincent! She's here in Midgar!" Cloud said in a rush.

"A bar? Are you sure Cloud?" Vincent asked. "That doesn't sound like her sort of place."

"Trust me. She saw there and when she saw me she ran. Please, I need you guys to help me find her!" Cloud was pleading, and Vincent felt a pang of sympathy for his heartbroken friend.

"Well, I'll get as many of us as I can, but Tifa is already asleep and Elmyra and Barrett are trying to put the orphans to bed." Vincent said.

"Thank you Vincent. I'm outside the Twisted Townhouse. Please, hurry!" Cloud said before hanging up the phone. Vincent sighed softly and gathered Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki, Reno and Rude, who were the only ones willing to help, though Vincent had a sneaking suspicion that Reno only volunteered because he liked the Twisted Townhouse.

Marlene lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't erase their looks out of her mind, the looks they'd given her when she'd read from the stupid book. They'd looked at her like she was a freak. _How DID I know what that book said?_ Marlene thought to herself. She slid out of bed and stared at herself in the mirror._ I do look a lot like Aeris, don't I? Just different colored eyes._ She hugged herself tightly, swaying back and forth, thinking deeply for a long while

She lifted her teddy from the bed and stuffed her feet into some boots. She grabbed her coat off a peg on the door and struggled into it, unwilling to set the bear down. When she was dressed, she walked over to the window and opened it wide. She was on the second floor, but there was a fire escape just outside her window. She took a deep breath and stepped out gingerly on it, tested it for any loud noises. There were none. She carefully eased herself out onto the fire escape and climbed down, dropping the last few feet into a soft pile of snow. Shaking herself off, she took off in the direction of Aeris's church.

After half an hour Elmyra walked past the door and felt a cold draft. Puzzled, she opened the door, saw the curtains blowing in with the snow, and let out a short scream.

Marlene was lost, she hated to admit it. It was dark and cold and everything looked so sinister in the shadows. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. _I just need to get somewhere high, so I can see where I am_. Marlene thought. She was standing under an over-ramp, and saw a utility ladder nearby. Tucking the bear under her arm, she began to climb.

When she reached the top she began looking for familiar landmarks. She couldn't spot any, and began to trot along the side of the over-ramp, hoping she would recognize something. She had been walking for ten minutes when she slipped on a patch of ice. She started to slide and slid under the guardrail, which she barely managed to grab hold of. Her teddy bear tumbled over the edge, falling away into the darkness, and it was then that Marlene screamed in terror.

Aeris was walking now that they had given Cloud the slip, her head bent and tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't understand." Edenni said. "That was Cloud Strife, the one you love, and you up and run when you see him. Why would you run from the one you love? Couldn't he and the rest of your friends help us?" Edenni asked. Aeris didn't answer, instead sniffled despondently. "Hey, I asked you a question Aeris, I want an answer!"

"Because the planet never said we could stay!" Aeris shouted, turning on Edenni, now sobbing quite loudly.

"W… what?" Edenni asked.

"The planet never said we could stay, and I can't do that to them! I can't just come waltzing back into their lives only to leave again! I can't tell him… I can't let him know that I love him only to leave him again! It wouldn't be fair!" Aeris collapsed, and only Edenni's quick reflexes prevented her from kneeling in the snow. Edenni lifted Aeris and held her tightly and made gentle shushing noises.

Suddenly a scream from a few feet head pierced the silence, and the two friends sprang apart.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE! PLEASE!" cried the voice of a young child.

"Oh, I know that voice! Marlene!" Aeris ran towards her, only to slip on the same ice patch, screaming in surprise. Edenni did her best to pull Aeris back up, while Aeris grabbed onto Marlene and held onto the child for dear life.

Cloud was walking the streets in bitter sorrow, no longer actively looking for Aeris. He didn't even know where he was anymore. He was reaching the end of his faith, his hope, his sanity, when something soft landed on his head. He reached up and picked a teddy bear off his head, wondering if he _had_ lost his sanity, when he recognized it as Marlene's. It was then he heard the scream. He looked up and cursed, then ran to the nearest utility ladder.

Cloud climbed as fast as he could, fear pounding in his veins. "Hold on Marlene! I'm coming!" he shouted, when another scream pierced the night. Cloud leapt onto the over pass and hurried over to the struggling forms. He didn't recognize the first figure, in the crimson cloak, but he knelt next to her anyway, reaching down to see emerald eyes wide in terror.

"Aeris!" he shouted, grabbing onto her and lifting her up with superhuman strength, bringing Marlene up as well. Once they were safely over the guardrail he pulled them both into a fierce hug, openly crying and not even caring.

Over half an hour later Barrett was pacing the living room, his rage reaching a level best described as epic. Elmyra was crying in a chair, while Tifa did her best to comfort Denzel and the other orphans. Vincent and company had been called, and, after tearing Reno away from the Twisted Townhouse, had began searching for Marlene. Finally the phone rang and Tifa answered it.

"Have you found her?" Tifa asked.

"No, but Cloud did. We could barely understand him, but from the gist of it he's bringing her back." Yuffie said.

"Oh thank God." Tifa said, hanging up the phone. "Barrett, Cloud found her, he's bringing her back." Tifa said. Barrett fell to his knees in gratitude, and Elmyra hurried over to him, wrapping her small arms around as much of him as she could. Together they cried in relief, as one by one the search party returned. It was nearly ten minutes after Rude came in, the last to return, when the door opened again. As one the occupants of the room turned to see Cloud holding a sleeping Marlene in his arms, tightly snuggling her teddy bear. There was another figure behind him, a slender figure who was masked by his shadow. As he moved out of the way she lowered her hood, and as one they all gasped.

"Aeris!"

* * *

() Part of me was tempted to make it a cliffhanger at this point, but I decided to give it all to you in one go, cause I'm nice like that. This is a musical chapter. The first lyrics quoted are from the song "Come Baby Come" by ::mumbles incoherently:: and the second lyrics, as you may have guessed, "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang. Brings back memories. Also, the title is also the name of a song by The Cranberries, called "Not Walzting Back."(duh) Really has nothing to do with the story, I was just struck by the phrase. Plus it was dialog, so... yeah. 

Two reviews will earn you the next installment. I only ask for two. I would LOVE more. ::wink wink:: LOVES!


	9. Chapter 8 The Materia Blossom

Hehe, sorry for the wait. I had a bit of post-reunion writers block. My muse escaped temporarilly but she's back in the jam jar with holes in the lids (so she can breathe of course).To my reviewers: Thank you all so much. You're all great support and inspiration (especially when the muse tries to escape), and I keep writing for you. In this chapter tears will be cried, gold will melt, Tifa will get frustrated, harsh words will be spoken, and Aeris will get her first clue about the Denizen

* * *

Chapter 8: The Materia Blossom

It was two hours after Marlene's safe return home, and the excitement from Aeris's return had finally died down. During the large exchange of tears, hugs, kisses, and, due to Reno, consumption of alcohol, Aeris actually unwound and had a good time. She didn't stop to think of Edenni, who'd gone back to the inn to wait for Zack; she was so overjoyed to be surrounded by the people who loved her best in the world.

They set a cot out in the living room for Aeris, since the orphanage was short on beds in the first place. Cloud took the couch again, while the rest of AVALANCHE got rooms in a nearby inn. Aeris had quickly laid down on the cot after the initial hubbub, saying that she was quite tired, so Cloud retired to the couch, trying his hardest not to stare at the angel lying just a foot away.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he awoke to see her standing in the window, the light haloing her body as she watched the snowfall. He sat up and his breath caught in his throat. As he watched her, he noticed something odd about her posture. She was slumping toward the glass, her head bent. She didn't look like her happy, normal self.

Cloud rose from the couch and approached Aeris slowly and quietly, as if she was a wounded animal that might shy away. He moved so stealthily that she didn't even know he was behind her until he placed a gentle had on her shoulder and whispered her name.

Aeris turned slowly to face him, a few arrant tears staining her cheeks. She sniffled, an action so childishly innocent and endearing that Cloud could not help but chuckle and wrap his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"I told you why I am back, didn't I Cloud?" Aeris asked softly. Cloud nodded, and Aeris could feel the action. She took a breath than continued. "I don't know if I can do this. I am no warrior. I don't even know what to look for. I… I need help, more than just Edenni and Zack's help." she whispered softly. Cloud stiffened at the sound of Zack's name, and Aeris noticed and was confused by it.

"Zack is back too?" Cloud asked quietly, wrapping his arms tighter around Aeris in a possessive yet unconscious act. Aeris blushed slightly and nodded. She felt so good in Cloud's arms, and didn't want to leave them. _You may not have a choice._ Aeris stiffed at the treacherous thought and slowly withdrew from the comfort of Cloud's arms to look him in the face.

"He came after I did. Edenni and I were exhausted and facing a monster we had no chance of beating. He just appeared behind it, and ran it through…" Aeris put a hand to her chest, a grimace of pain on her face. "He said the planet told him we needed help," she turned her head to the side, as if ashamed of what she said as she continued, "and we do. I am no warrior. I can't fight, I'm a gardener. A flower girl from the slums, not strong like you, or Tifa, or Yuffie are. I can't do this." Aeris began to cry, and Cloud's heart thumped painfully.

Cloud reached out for Aeris and embraced her again. Despite her desire to keep an emotional distance from him, she melted into his embrace, breathing deeply of his rugged scent. She continued to cry gently into his chest, though she wasn't quite sure what was most upsetting her. Cloud lifted her as if she weighed nothing and carried her to the couch. He gently placed her on it then lowered himself next to her, holding her again. Her tears eventually stopped and her breathing slowed. After a few minutes she was sleeping.

Cloud watched her sleep, afraid that if he turned away or fell asleep himself she wouldn't be there. He would have been content to lie there all night if something in his pocket hadn't been poking him. Reaching into the pocket he pulled out the offending item, which glowed in the watery moonlight which shone off the snow and into the window. Cloud sat upright slowly and looked at Aeris's sleeping form before hurrying into the orphan's playroom. He reached onto a shelf and pulled down a plastic pirate's chest.

He opened the lid and rummaged through the contents, old, broken, or costume jewelry. He pulled out a gold chain and a few other scraps of metal and then, clutching his treasures tightly in his hand, hurried into the kitchen. He placed the jewelry scraps on the table then searched in the drawers for needle-nose pliers and other tools. Finally he took a fire materia from his sword and stuck it in his arm band.

It took him over three hours, but when he returned to the living room he held in his hand a beautiful gold necklace with organic curls, and the white materia in the center like a jewel. He moved carefully so not to wake her and put the necklace on her. The materia glowed gently against her throat. Cloud smiled at his handiwork before pushing the cot up to the couch. He finally laid down on it, turning to face Aeris. He smiled softly at her before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Tifa woke first the next morning and padded barefoot into the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was the mess on her table. Scorched metal and tools were spread out. There was even a scorch mark on the wood. Tifa forced herself to remain calm as she cleaned up the mess and began breakfast. Elmyra woke shortly thereafter, and together the two women began to create a culinary masterpiece.

The smell of food woke everyone else except for Cloud and Aeris. Elmyra rose to go wake them when there was a knock at the door. Tifa rose and bid Elmyra to take her seat, then went to answer the door. Tifa couldn't suppress a sigh when she saw Yuffie, Nanaki, Cid, Reeve, Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena waiting outside.

"Hey Tifa!" Yuffie said with a big smile. "We need to get an early start if we're gonna figure out this Denizen thing! Is Aeris awake yet?"

Tifa took a deep breath, forced a smile on her face, and then made room for her uninvited guests to enter. As the passed the door to the living room Yuffie slipped into the room and caught sight of Cloud and Aeris. They were still asleep, their foreheads just touching, and their hands gently clasped. Yuffie couldn't help it, she awed. Thus those who had been following her came into the living room to see what had her attention.

Tifa made it to the kitchen when Denzel asked "Who was at the door?" Tifa turned, growled in exasperation, and retraced her steps. The others in the kitchen followed her, and thus Cloud and Aeris woke to find everyone staring at them, Rude covering Reno's mouth as the redhead had broken out in laughter.

Aeris blushed brightly and Cloud scowled fiercely as they both sat up. As she sat up Aeris's new necklace caught the morning light. Tifa knew in an instant what had caused the mess on her kitchen table. Marlene walked over to Aeris and touched the necklace gently, making Aeris look down. She saw the beautiful metal work and the white materia. She looked at Cloud in shock.

"Cloud… did you do this for me?" she asked softly. He nodded and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much. I never thought I'd get it back!"

Tifa cleared her throat. "Breakfast is going to get cold. Let's go eat before we start making big plans." The doorbell rang again. Tifa took a deep breath and went to answer it when it swung open. Vincent came in, leading Zack and Edenni.

"Sorry about barging in, but she said it was vital that she see Aeris." Vincent said, indicating Edenni. Edenni hurried over to Aeris, looking slightly shamefaced.

"Your mother told me I wasn't to leave your side, and after Zack woke from his night of boozing," Edenni turned and glared at Zack, who shuffled nervously. "I am not going to leave your side again."

Aeris nodded and stood, then turned to Tifa and said, "Breakfast smells terrific. Come on, I'll help you make more if you need." Tifa nodded curtly, but found she couldn't stay mad at her friends.

After everyone had eaten and cleaned up Elmyra took the orphans into their playroom so, as she put it "The heroes could get to work without interruption."

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Tifa was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, as was Yuffie, though she was sitting backwards on hers. Reno and Rude had the other two kitchen chairs, while Vincent, Tseng, and Cid all leaned against the walls. Barrett had one of the comfy chairs; Elena had the other, while Cloud, Aeris, and Zack took the couch. Nanaki and Edenni made use of the floor.

"Well, who's going to do all the explaining, cause I sure as heck don't know what's going on." Yuffie said. That statement quieted everyone down, and Aeris cleared her throat.

"Well… the planet was not very specific, like I said last night. I was told that the planet is being threatened by the "Denizen", but the planet didn't specify whether it was human or monster. I can only be certain it isn't Sephiroth or Jenova, as the planet as no problem identifying those two. The planet only said that I would know when the time was right." Aeris explained the situation as best she could, which she knew wasn't all that good.

"Well…" said Vincent. "The first step seems to be uncovering what the Denizen is. There's fifteen of us, so I suggest breaking into groups of five."

"Well, we Turks can group up with Reeve. He can stick a Cait Sith robot with each of you to maintain constant contact." Tseng said.

"Aww man, that means no chicks in our group." Reno sighed. Elena shot him a death glare.

"What about me Reno?" she asked quietly.

"Oh you don't count Elena. You're one of the guys after all. OWWW!" Reno shouted as Elena threw one of her unloaded guns at him.

"That'll work. You guys should investigate the files at the old Shinra building here and in Junon." Vincent said.

"I'll group with Aeris. We'll take Edenni, Vincent and Yuffie." Cloud said. "That leaves Nanaki, Cid, Barrett, Zack and Tifa. Tifa, I want you in charge." Everyone rearranged their seating so they could plan in their own groups, except for Zack.

"Wait a minute here, I want to be in Aeris's group." Zack interjected. "The planet did send me back to protect her, after all."

"The planet failed to take into account that she already has a body guard." Cloud answered tersely.

"Well I certainly hope it's not the same body guard who stood by and watched her die." Zack retorted. Everyone stopped talking and turned to the two former SOLDIERS, the former friends. Zack hung his head. "I'm sorry Cloud. There was no call for me to say that. I'll go with Tifa's group."

Aeris stood up from between the two SOLDIERS and walked out of the room. Her face was bright red. She walked down the hall to the playroom, where her mother was surrounded by children. She smiled at the sight then sat down next to her mother, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright dear?" Elmyra asked. Aeris nodded her head and sighed slightly. Elmyra didn't think Aeris was being entirely truthful but decided not to push it. "That's a lovely necklace you're wearing. I meant to tell you at breakfast. Where'd you get it?"

"Cloud made it for me. The stone is actually my old materia. I guess you could call it the Materia Blossom." Aeris giggled, and then ducked suddenly as a ball came smashing at her face.

"Watch out Denzel!" Elmyra admonished as the young boy came forward to get the ball. He glanced at Aeris sheepishly and muttered sorry. Aeris nodded, but took a long hard look at the boy. Something about his eyes had distressed her.

_Denzel… Denizen… no, he's just a child. But why did I get such a bad feeling when I looked into his eyes?_

* * *

Could adorable little Denzel, Marlene's own sweet heart, actually be the Denizen? Are Zack and Cloud bound to have a fight? Are you all willing to pitch in two reviews to get the next update? Who knows, only time! (Enya reference) I'll be starting work on another story, The Song of Orpheus (another Cleris, check my profile for details), but I'm gonna try to get a few chapters done before I post. Unless, of course, I get a demand for it. I'll try to post the Prelude tonight, but who knows. That physics homework won't do itself. 


	10. Chapter 9 Follwing my Instincts

Sorry for the long delay! Between writers block, homework, and weekend visit with my boyfriend (I'm in upstate NY, he's on the east coast of MA, four hours separate us :sniffle:) I was unable to finish this chapter. But never fear! I have plans for the next, and hope to have it up by Thursday. Thanks again to my reviews, especially my repeats, and my new reviewer: Excelion.

**Disclaimer: The people and places are not mine, or else this wouldn't be a fanfiction. I make no profit off of this. Trust me.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Following my Instincts

Aeris, Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie and Edenni were rummaging through Professor Gast's files in Icicle Inn. Though she knew, perhaps better than anyone, how important it was to uncover the truth of the Denizen, she found it hard to pay attention. These words were written by her father, about her mother and her people. There were photographs of them as a young, happy couple. A few included an infant wrapped in soft pink blankets. Aeris forced back tears.

"Hmm, this looks interesting." Yuffie said, indicating a line in the book she was reading. "'The creature landed on Gaia was a force to break the very earth. We thought it was a meteor collision, but when our people examined the crash site there was no rock, only a creature that had already begun her attack. We called it 'The Calamity from the Skies,' as our prophets once proclaimed. This was alien, unlike the Denizen of the Deep Earth, which will be earthborn.' Is this helpful?"

"Well, it's a lead." Vincent said, scratching his head. "But I really don't think it gives us any information we didn't already have."

"Well I think it tells us a lot. I mean, it says we're dealing with something from our own planet." Yuffie retorted. "What do you think Aeris? Aeris?" Yuffie looked around and noticed Aeris was missing.

"I didn't even hear her get up!" Edenni said, astonishment clear in her voice. She sniffed the air several times. "She hasn't been gone for that long. Just a few minutes tops."

Cloud rose quickly. "I'll find her. Keep looking you three, especially in that book Yuffie. Perhaps it goes into more detail about the Denizen." With that said he left the room and hurried to the front door. There was no evidence of her leaving, so he strained his ears and headed for the stairs.

Aeris was lying on the bed in what must have been her parents' room. She clutched the family photograph tightly as tears ran down her cheeks. _They had so little time together, and they didn't even know… I don't even remember my father. Do I look like him in anyway? Do I have any of his mannerisms? _Painful thoughts ran rampant through her head, and she shut her eyes tightly against the memories that threatened to overwhelm her; those horrible seven years, _seven years_, of abuse in the Shinra Tower. But what hurt the most, as she stared down at the photograph, was the pain of wondering if she would ever have family photographs like this, smiling for the camera while trying to not wake the baby while the father, _hopefully Cloud_, wrapped his arms around the both of them and grinned with unabashed pride. _The planet never did say I could stay._

Cloud walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Aeris. He was heartbroken by the scene in front of him. He had only seen Aeris cry once, when Sephiroth had brutally wounded Tseng at the entrance to the Temple of the Cetra. She was ever-happy, or at least she had been. Aeris in pain was a creature Cloud was unfamiliar with, and he didn't know how to make it better. Taking a deep breath he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to hide her face against his shoulder but he gently tilted her head up.

"It's hard for you, being here, isn't it? You're probably feeling overwhelmed by memories." Cloud said quietly. "Am I at least a little right?"

"H…how did you kn…know?" Aeris asked, half sobbing.

"That's how I felt when we got to Nibleheim." Cloud said, looking down at the photo Aeris clutched in her hand. He chuckled. "I always knew you had to have been a beautiful baby." Aeris looked at him in confusion. "You're so breathtakingly beautiful now." Cloud said by way of explanation. He took a slight amount of pride in the way her cheeks turned bright red. He leaned down, with the intent to kiss her cheek, and as she turned to try to avoid it he caught her lips instead. There was an instant of sweet surprise, then they both delved deeply into the kiss. Aeris wrapped her arms tightly around Cloud, pressing herself fully against him. The photograph fell to the floor, forgotten.

Cloud felt his heart leap. This is what he had dreamt of for so long, feeling her, smelling and tasting her. She tasted fantastic, faintly sweet and fresh, like a summertime peach. She felt so soft and smooth, his senses were in overdrive. He was lost in the rush of it all, and loving every minute of it.

Aeris's mind was in turmoil. _No, I'm leading him on… I can't… I will only hurt him when I have to go back… but it feels so good, so… perfect. _Aeris tried to resist but she was falling more and more deeply in love with him. There was no going back; there was only forward and damn the future. The here and now was too beautiful to be wrong.

Vincent stood in the doorway, a true smile on his face for the first time in ages. Cloud and Aeris had found each other, there was no way they could fail the coming battle. A love like theirs, a love that had transcended death, could not be broken. And, even better, Cloud would not become a second Vincent. _He wouldn't look that good with a red cloak and a claw, anyway._ Vincent thought to himself.

Hours later the companions still hadn't found anything other than the one reference, and a gloom descended over them as they waited for the Highwind to collect them. Aeris fidgeted, twisting a lock of her hair over and over as her mind whirled. Too much had happened today, and too little progress had been made.

_There aren't enough pieces, and those I have aren't adding up together. What am I missing? What are the pieces I need?_

Cloud was quiet in a proud, fulfilled way. He kept his arm around Aeris's waist in a gently possessive gesture. He was content he couldn't see Aeris's discomfort. She watched the cloud's float away, her mind spinning wildly. She wished she could focus on the problems before her, but she was distracted by the feeling of Cloud's arm around her. She knew she should pull away and focus, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Later that night, after dinner, the three groups reunited in Tifa's living room to discuss what they uncovered during the day. Aeris could tell from the guilty looks and he way no one could meet anyone else's gaze that it was precious little. Inwardly she groaned, closing her eyes. _There has to be a better way of doing this. This is just not going to work_.

Cloud, always the leader, took the initiative. "Well, let's take turns discussing what we found out. Tseng, your group first."

"Well, we went to the wreckage of the Shinra Building and my password extracted all the data that hadn't been corrupted by the Meteor Crisis. Rufus was in Junon but we contacted him and requested he access his personal data backup. He'll have better access than us; there is nothing he and his father couldn't see. We searched for the word Denizen in all our files, but all we got was a rather cryptic message Prof. Gast sent to the President on the day he resigned. It said 'That man is the Denizen of all Evil, and his actions will have lasting, negative impacts on our future. I will no longer be a part of this travesty.' We couldn't find exactly who he was referring to, and Denizen never turned up again, even in our Monster Bestiary."

_He was probably referring to Hojo._ Aeris thought with uncharacteristic cynicism. _There's a Denizen of all Evil if ever I saw one._

"Perhaps Rufus' level of entry will give us more information. At least you gave us a platform to work from. Good job." Cloud said. "Tifa how'd your group fair?"

"Not very well. We went to Cosmo Canyon and poured over all transcripts already translated. Nanaki and the Elders worked very hard to translate while we were there, but all references to the Denizen were cryptic at best. We brought copies of them, but they are all like the prophecy Marlene read. They give us no insight into what the Denizen actually is."

"Well, our group just found some old Scripture at Gast and Ifalna's house about The Calamity from the Skies, Jenova, being alien while the Denizen of the Deep Earth will be born of earth. That's only marginally helpful." Yuffie interjected.

While the groups began looking at the data they'd brought back with them, in hopes of uncovering something new, Aeris rose and went looking for Elmyra. Once again she was watching the children play. Aeris sat down next to her, again leaning on her mother for support.

"What's wrong Aeris? I've never seen you so down in your whole life, even after your mother died." Elmyra said. Aeris sniffled.

"It's a lot of things Mom. I just don't think I'll be able to figure this out before the Denizen strikes. I'm not right for this sort of thing."

"Aeris, if you weren't right the planet would not have sent you. I believe that in my soul. What did the planet tell you when it charged you with this task?"

"Nothing! Just to follow my instincts and I would know when I knew!" Aeris sighed and stomped her foot.

"Well, is all this fact-finding what you instinctively feel you should be doing?"

"Well, it's logically the best way to proceed."

"Logic is good in its place, but what is your instinct telling you?" Elmyra said, pressuring Aeris in that gentle, maternal way.

"… Not to trust Denzel." Aeris whispered. Though she knew he couldn't have heard her, Denzel turned to look at her again. His expression was perfectly innocent curiosity about this woman his friend so admired, but Aeris felt chills go down her spine.

"What?!" Elmyra asked, but Aeris ignored her and walked over to him.

"It's Denzel, isn't it?" Aeris asked gently, though she knew perfectly well it was. Denzel nodded. "Marlene has told me a lot about you." she continued.

"She told me a lot about you. You're her hero you know. Everybody talks about you like that. I wish I could have known you like they all do." Denzel said quietly. Aeris, though she distrusted his eyes, was taken in by the kindness of his voice.

"Well, why don't we start now? I'll tell you all about me if you tell me all about you. That sounds fair, doesn't it?" Aeris asked, smiling at him. He nodded, and started telling Aeris all about his likes and dislikes, what he was good at, and what he wanted for his future, but he said nothing about his past. After she told Denzel about her part in the Meteor Crisis she returned to the living room.

The living room was a scene of chaos. Papers were strewn everywhere, and everyone was arguing over what the papers said. Aeris cleared her voice quietly, but it managed to bring silence in the room.

"Listen, I know you are all trying to be helpful, and I really appreciate it, but this is getting us nowhere fast. Tomorrow I would like it if the Turks would use Rufus' access code and data base to search for more clues, since it seems the most likely avenue for further investigation. The rest of us will start physical training. Until we know what we are up against, we need to expect the worst. So let's stop arguing. We should order some pizza's so poor Tifa doesn't have to cook, get some paper plates and beer and have a quiet night among friends." Aeris looked down. "I don't want to have everyone arguing like this. It's not helping. Tifa, I'd like to speak with you a little bit, please." Tifa nodded, and they headed for her room, while the others began cleaning up and preparing for dinner.

"Wow, Aeris said 'let's get beer.' I'm in shock, in a good way." Reno was sang as Tifa closed the door.

"What's up?" Tifa asked. Aeris sighed quietly.

"What do you know about Denzel? Where he came from, and who his family is?" Aeris asked.

"Very little. He was living with his grandmother when the Meteor Crisis occurred. Her name was Ruthie Daringer. He told Marlene, after a long while, that his mother dropped him off at his grandmother's house three days after he was born, never gave his father's name, and then left. She never contacted them again and his grandmother couldn't find her." Tifa said. She was perplexed why Aeris would care, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Thanks Tifa. We were talking earlier, Denzel and me, and I noticed he avoided mentioning his past, so I got curious. Now, let's go see about that pizza. If we let Reno order there's no telling what we'll get." Aeris said. Tifa laughed and they left the room, but it was to Tseng, not Reno that Aeris hurried.

"Listen, tomorrow when you're looking up data look for the name Deringer, please." Aeris whispered.

"Why?" Tseng asked, as Aeris was walking over to Cloud. She turned and spoke over her shoulder.

"I'm following my instincts."

* * *

I am repeating myself here: 2 reviews please. Also, I added back in a previous chapter that Aeris was able to swtich job class like in the classic FFs. (It's no conicidence that I'm playing FF3 on my d.s lite and that Tactics is actually, push come to shover, my favorite game to PLAY.) So, please tell me if you'd like me to add Job Classes to the story, with the characters able to switch between them, and including many of the classic job classes and a few of my own. I need three + or - to sway me in that direction. They wouldn't become an overridding factor in the game, just a mode for me to make combat more interesting.

Love, your devoted Author,

Catie-Cat. :meow:


	11. Chapter 10 Now You're Getting Somewhere

Chapter 10, hot off the presses! I tried a little combat in this one, and if anyone has advice on how to better write combat scenes, I'd gladly take it. I tried my best though. There is a lil bit of fluff, and bit of backwards imagery, some jealousy, and some revelations. Oooooh!

Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers. I keep this going just for you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own all the people or all the places. I edit and change as I need to. If I was making money off of this, I would not be a poor college student. If you sue me, you'll only get my loans to pay off. In that case...

* * *

Chapter 10: Now You're Getting Somewhere.

The next morning dawned cold and bright. New snow had fallen over night, blunting the edges of buildings and giving trees a lacy, ethereal look. Aeris stood at a window, sipping a cup of tea. In two hours they'd all head over to the new Training Center in the Edge part of town. Aeris worried at her bottom lip. _They'll all trounce me. I am a terrible fighter. Well, I'm decent with magic._ Aeris touched the necklace hanging from her throat and smiled. _This is magic no one can take from me._

Aeris watched as the snow continued to fall, not knowing that behind the gentle white clouds something sinister was approaching.

"Aeris." Cloud said as he walked into the room. She turned and gave him a slightly embarrassed smile as she thought about the previous day. Cloud allowed himself a slightly smug smile as he gave her a gentle kiss. "Are you sure you want to spend the day training?"

"Yes I am Cloud. I need to be ready for whatever it is I have to face." Aeris said quietly but with determination.

"But that's just it, we don't know what it is you have to face. How do you know there will be an epic battle?" Cloud asked.

"Instincts. I can feel it. I'm afraid, and I can't be. When the time comes I need to be ready to act. I can't be afraid." Aeris said.

"Of course you can be afraid. You'd be stupid not to be." Cloud said bluntly. Aeris looked at him in confusion.

"When we faced Sephiroth, I was scared. We all were. We knew we could fail. Bravery is not in facing an enemy without fear, but with facing the enemy despite your fears." Cloud looked into Aeris's eyes as he spoke, willing her to take those words to heart. He didn't want her to set herself up to fail by believing she needed to fearless to be brave.

"Where you afraid when you fought the Remnants, Cloud?" Aeris asked.

"Not as much as I should have been. I didn't fear for myself. I had nothing to lose, but the world sure as hell did."

"Breakfast is ready!" Tifa called from the kitchen. "You'd better hurry; we're meeting at Zangan's Hall in less than two hours!"

Cloud wrapped his arm around Aeris's waist and gently steered her toward the kitchen. She felt an apprehension rise within her, similar to the ones she experienced the day before, but she throttled them down. _If I want to make t most out of training I can't let myself be held back by fears. Come what may, I love Cloud, and if I'm only here for a short while, I better love him as much as I can._ Aeris smiled at her knew outlook on life, and Cloud smiled at Aeris's smile.

* * *

They arrived at Zangan's Hall earlier than they were expected so Tifa could help Aeris pick out training clothes.

"Here, you're gonna want a sports bra with lots of support, a shirt that allows for easy movement, like this tank, ooh, it's got built in support, even better! You're gonna want shorts, cause you're gonna sweat a lot. These spankies look like they're your size, and shouldn't inhibit your movement at all. After we're dressed I'll have to do something to keep that hair of yours out of the way. Not that I'm any less guilty in that regard." Tifa said, tossing her hair about in mockery of her admitted vanity.

"Tifa, I don't think I need sports bra WITH a shelf bra tank. I'm not… well… as endowed as you are." Aeris said, her face red with embarrassment.

"Aeris, not everyone is built for a D cup. You're more slender than I am, but really, for your build, you're as busty as I am. What are those, 32 Cs? They look it. Anyways, they hurt when the move too much, trust me. When we're done training you'll probably curse me for not taping those suckers down." Tifa said, measuring Aeris up with her eyes. Aeris's face went redder.

"TIFA!"

"Hey, you said you wanted my help. You shouldn't be so uptight about your body. You're beautiful, and the human, and well, Cetra body is beautiful too. Calm down." Tifa giggled. Aeris looked at her body in the dressing room mirror, turning this way and that, as if seeing her body for the first time. Tifa continued giggling until Aeris lifted off her shirt and she saw the scar. "Is that… what I think it is?" Tifa asked.

Aeris turned and caught Tifa's gaze. Her eyes had gotten wider at the sight of the scar from the front. Aeris covered the scar with her hands, her face reddening with shame. Tifa walked over to her and wrapped her arm around Aeris's shoulder.

"Oh don't let that bother you Aeris, really. I've got a pretty bad scar from Sephiroth too. Wanna see?" Tifa asked with sympathy in her voice. Aeris nodded mutely, and Tifa pulled away, removing her shirt. There was a long scar down her left side, from her shoulder to her hip. Aeris gasped. Though the scar was old and faded, it was still ragged, not like Aeris's thin, seemingly harmless scar. Looking at the two wounds, one would wonder why Tifa had survived hers and Aeris died of hers.

"Come on. Let's get dressed and get out there. Yuffie'll be here any minute. She doesn't belong in the Scar Sisters Club." Tifa said. Aeris giggled and started to dress in the wok out clothes Tifa had picked out for her. After she was dressed Tifa tightly braided her hair and then set the braid as a bun, snugly secured to the top of her head.

Ten minutes later Aeris was out in the big training room, the first to enter it. It was slightly overwhelming. _Well, Tifa told me to stretch._ Aeris walked into the middle of the room and began to stretch. She did so with grace and ease, and she smiled as she remembered summer dance camp as a child in Kalm. Elmyra would scrimp and save all spring to send her daughter to dance camp. As Aeris went through the motions of warming up and stretching, she knew the money had been well spent.

As Aeris's muscles began to remember the lessons they learned all those years ago she began to relax and really start dancing. Aeris luxuriated in the simple yet elegant moves of ballet, her face as mask of ecstasy as she demonstrated to the empty room just how flexible she was. From the ballet she moved to soft shoe step dance, a relatively similar style, perhaps one she even preferred. Eyes closed, she let the dance take her around the room, and thus was completely unaware that her audience was changing from shadows to her friends.

* * *

As Cloud stepped out of the men's locker room her caught sight of Aeris, still dancing ballet at this point. He stopped in his tracks, unable to take his eyes off of her sinuous form crossing the floor. He had never known Aeris could dance like that, and as she stretched her leg to her shoulder, his brain marveled at her flexibility while other, more primal parts of his body, thought of how much fun that flexibility could be in a more intimate setting.

"You might want to go take an ice shower there Cloud." Cid said as he stepped next to him. Cloud gave him a puzzled look and Cid shook his head. Sometimes Cloud could be so dense, nothing like his namesake. "Glad to see you're up and at attention so early in the morning." Cid tried again. Cloud looked down and went red faced with embarrassment. "I will admit though, she is a fantastic sight out there. If the flower thing doesn't work out for her she could do that professionally."

As the others came out the arena to join them Zack glared at Cloud and his "condition" and walked out to Aeris. When he got somewhat close he cleared his throat. Cloud scowled in return as Aeris faltered and blushed as she noticed her companions watching her. Yuffie started to clap, and Cloud and Tifa followed soon after until they all were applauding, except of course for Nanaki and Edenni, who cheered.

"Well, let's get to business Aeris." Zack said brusquely, trying to take the lead in this situation. "What do you want to do first?"

"Well, I'm really rusty with my staff, and I'd like to learn some basic martial arts, in case I am without a weapon. I suppose I should learn some fencing and work on target practice with guns too. I want all my bases covered. And I want the rest of you to branch out from your specialties too. We don't need to be masters of every style, but proficient enough if we are forced out of our routine."

"That sounds reasonable enough." Vincent said, coming out to meet Zack and Aeris. He did so with speed however, since he could tell Cloud was unhappy. "Perhaps you should spar with Cid first Aeris, since his spear techniques are rather similar to your staff techniques. Tifa and Yuffie can spar, the two fire wolves can spar, Barrett and I will target practice, and …"

"I can spar with Cloud." Zack finished. Vincent glared at him but said nothing. Aeris gave him a worried glance but finally nodded, walking over to Cid.

"Go easy on me, Captain. It's been a long time." Aeris said, pulling out her Princess Guard. She was overjoyed that Cloud had kept it for her. She ran her hand gently along the smooth wood of the handle and the twirled it in the air, relishing the familiar feeling.

"I'll go easy on you until you get used to it again, but if I'm too easy you ain't gonna get any better, and you ain't gonna learn jack shit." Cid said, chewing on a tooth pick violently since he couldn't smoke indoors. Aeris nodded and got into her fighting stance.

Cid made the first move, a lunge that Aeris easily dodged. Cid purposely left himself exposed, but Aeris hesitated to hit him. Cid glared at her. "Come on little girl, you gotta take every hit offered." Aeris frowned at him and took a swing at his legs which he parried. Aeris took a step back as he countered, taking a hit in the shoulder. She rolled her body and took a step to the side, casting a cure spell as she took a swing at his legs again. She managed to trip him but he parried her follow up attack.

Aeris continued to spar with Cid for about half an hour then called a five minute break. Everyone took the opportunity to get a drink of water and stretch. Then Tifa came up to her and said "How bout a change of pace?" Aeris nodded, and resumed her fighting stance.

Tifa's pace was much faster than Cid's. Though she too held back, Aeris spent nearly the entire time on the defensive, though admittedly she was far less willing to attack Tifa than Cid, despite her near constant encouragement to do so.

"Come on Aeris, pick up your speed and hit me." Tifa said in a sing-song voice as she wove around speedily before kicking Aeris in the thigh, albeit lightly. Aeris winced and lashed out at Tifa, driving the blunt end of the staff into her left shoulder. Tifa's eyes went round and she hissed her breath in, dropping out of her stance to grab her shoulder. Aeris dropped her position and reached out to Tifa, who then dropped down and swept her leg under Aeris's, knocking her off her feet. Aeris's back hit the ground and she thought she saw stars. Through her daze she saw a hand reaching down for her. She reached up and grabbed it, and Cloud pulled her to her feet.

"You can't drop your guard for anything Aeris." Tifa said, ignoring the glare Cloud was sending her way.

"I thought I'd hurt you!' Aeris said, nearly in tears.

"Oh trust me, you did." Tifa said, casting a cure spell on her shoulder. "But you still should have pressed on. Hmm, we should have some sort of safety word if we do need to stop fighting. How bout Gold Saucer?" Tifa asked. Aeris nodded, reminding herself to tell the others. She then swept Tifa's legs out from underneath her and placed the staff on her sternum.

"How's that for not dropping my guard?" Aeris asked.

"NOW you're getting somewhere!" Tifa said with a smile.

* * *

After sparing with Tifa Aeris tried Yuffie, who attacked from distances with her shuriken and martial arts when Aeris got too close. After ten frustrating minutes Aeris cast Haste on herself and Slow on Yuffie, and then went to town. The ninja could barely avoid Aeris's super-speed attacks, so Aeris put less strength into her attacks. When the spells wore off the match was declared over, and Yuffie limped away to cure herself.

"I think we all need a break at this point." Cloud said, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Let's take forty-five minutes off for lunch and a bit of a rest. But nobody think of drinking soda or alcohol. We need water to rehydrate and nothing else. Stick to high protein, high carb lunches too, to replenish what we've burned."

The group hurried over to the cafeteria of the training hall. Since Tifa was Zangan's prized student he gave the group pretty hefty discounts. After Aeris received her order of a Caesar Chicken Salad and garlic bread she took a seat near the window to observe the view of snow still falling on Midgar. It softened everything and the city looked nothing like it used to. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent came to sit with her, though no one really had the energy to talk. Aeris took a guilty look at Yuffie, who was moving stiffly, and cast a gentle healing spell. Yuffie just smiled her thanks.

After they'd finished eating Cloud gave Aeris a gentle kiss on the cheek, and went to the bathroom. Aeris walked over to a lounge area and lay down on a sofa, shutting her eyes. She rested in peace for a few minutes until a shadow came over her. She opened one eye to see Zack standing over her with frown on his face.

"We need to talk Aeris," he said, sitting in a chair next to her. Aeris sat up and looked at him and he took a deep breath. "I don't think you should be putting so much trust into Cloud. This mission is too important to trust to people who perhaps have not earned that trust," he continued.

Aeris frowned at Zack. "What makes you think you've earned the Planet's trust?" she asked.

"The planet DID send me back to protect you, remember? And it's not just the Planet's trust. It's your trust. How can you trust him after he let you die? He just stood there and let Sephiroth kill you!" Zack whispered so as to not draw attention to himself.

"I needed to die then for Holy to be summoned. I knew what I was doing Zack. It was a subtle impulse from his soul which held him back. It recognized, even when his conscience did not, that what was happening was inevitable. I don't know if he will ever understand, but I _needed_ him to let me die. He protected me until that point; he did exactly what I needed of him. I trust him now because I know he has fought off, at great personal pain, any control that Sephiroth had over him. I trust him because I love him."

"Then you are prejudiced in his favor that what will not serve you in the end! By God, Aeris, you're making a huge mistake!"

"Why, because you are jealous of him? I know you had feeling for me once Zack, but they were not truly love and you hurt me. You know you did. I love you Zack, as a brother and a dear friend, but if you're jealous of my feelings for Cloud you need to get over it and soon, because such pettiness is going to be detrimental to what we came here to do!" Aeris said, before standing and walking away. Zack planned on following her, but stayed rooted in his seat. He had a lot to think about, and he didn't want to get yelled at again.

Aeris stormed away, both angered and saddened by Zack's behavior. _I need support now, not cheap shots like that._ Aeris was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Tseng approaching her until she walked into him. He steadied her before she had a chance to fall.

"Sorry Tseng, I didn't see you. What are you doing here though? I thought you were supposed to be researching for the Denizen. Do you have a lead?"

"I found the name you asked me to search for. Deringer? A woman named Perdita Deringer used to work in the Science Department of the Shinra Tower in Midgar. She took a four month medical leave of absence, prior to which several of the lower level professors complained to the President that she seemed to be pregnant and shouldn't be working in such a volatile laboratory." Tseng told Aeris. "We don't have much other information on her however. It seems that a lot of what should be there was removed."

"Get me all the information you can on her, please. And look for any records of Denzel Deringer, please."

"Still following that hunch, Aeris?" Tseng asked, noticing the determined look on her face.

"Yes. I finally feel like we're getting somewhere. I don't exactly know where, but it feels like it's right."

"Then let's hope it is."

* * *

So, it seems Cloud is the one reaching down for Aeris now. Hmmm... I like that. A lil role reversal never hurt anyone. Poor Zackie, all mixed up in his little head. And now we've found Denzel's mommy. I wonder who his daddy is? wicked laughter I already know, you'll have to wait to find out! HAHAHA!

Since its taking me a lot long to post chapters up I no longer require two reviews before a post, since I usually get them before the chapter is ready anyway. Damn school work, always interupting my fun! That doesn't mean that reviews aren't welcome, or desired. They make me feel oh-so-happy.


	12. Chapter 11 Denizen Named

Yes, as the title says, the Denizen is finally named. Is it Denzel? Is it someone new? Is it someone from the past? Read on!

Disclaimer: I am not Square Enix. I make no money from this.

* * *

Chapter 11: Denizen Named

Aeris soaked in the hot water of the bath, artfully shielded by rose scented bubbles. She shut her eyes and stretched, then winced as she pulled a strained muscle. Training was indeed hard, painful work. She frowned at how hard her body was taking it. _I don't really know if I'll ever be physically ready for this. Not that I can really afford not to be._

To distract herself from the pain in her body she focused on what she'd learned about Denzel's mother. After delivering the files to Aeris Tseng had gone off with Reeve to continue perusing the Shinra computers, in hopes to learn more about Denzel's mother. Aeris especially wanted to know who his father was. She had a sinking suspicion in the back of her mind that she knew all too well who it was and just wasn't piecing it together fast enough.

Aeris bit her lip and shook her head. This guilt would not help her any. She needed to a clear and level head to piece through this. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relaxing in the warm water, letting it wash the hurt and her worries away.

Aeris slipped deeper underwater, until even her face was submerged. For a moment she watched the play of light on the surface and felt like she was in her own enchanted world. Being buried under a lake for nearly three years should make anyone hydrophobic, but Aeris felt no fear, even as her lungs began to crave oxygen. She simply slid back up, gasping gently and enjoying the feeling of water trickling down her face and hair.

She wiped the suds and water out of her eyes and heard another gasp. She turned to see Cloud peering through the doorway, his face aflame with embarrassment.

"God, Aeris I am so sorry! I wasn't trying to spy, but dinner is ready and I thought I'd come tell you… and…" Cloud stammered into silence.

"It's alright Cloud. Could you hand me a towel?" she asked somewhat coyly. Cloud stepped hesitantly into the room, as if this were some sort of test, one her desperately didn't wish to fail. He turned his back to her to grab a towel, and thrust it behind him, his eyes shut. Aeris giggled and wrapped the towel around her. It was long enough to cover everything. "You can turn around Cloud. I'm well covered."

Cloud turned around and raised an eyebrow at her behavior. This was not normal Aeris behavior, and he didn't know what to make of it. "You should hurry and get dressed, or your dinner will be cold." Cloud said, giving her a tender kiss before leaving the room. Aeris giggled to herself and went to her room, drying off then dressing in soft brown velvety slacks and a sea green peasant blouse. It was a simple enough ensemble and Aeris was secretly happy to be out of pink for awhile.

Aeris slowly walked downstairs, aware that each step was causing her aching muscles a jolt of pain. She winced on the final step, but finally was able to make to the table. It was a very small group, just Cloud, Tifa, Elmyra, Barrett, and Zack. The children had already eaten and were being taken to the go movies by Reno, Rude, and Elena. The two fire wolves had eaten with the children, who were amazed by them. Now they were out walking in the snow, getting to know each other. Unspoken but acknowledged by both was that they were the last of their kind, and now there was a chance to save their race.

Aeris sat next to Elmyra, across from Cloud. Barrett was on the other side of Elmyra, and was being remarkably soft spoken and gentile. Aeris felt a gentle chuckle form in her heart, at the thought of Barrett being sweet. Tifa sat between Zack and Cloud, and Aeris reminded herself to thank her. Aeris was sure she was sitting there to be a physical barrier between them. Aeris's happiness at Barrett's behavior faded as her mind turned to the growing problem of Cloud and Zack. What was she going to do with them?

Aeris thought as she ate. She loved Cloud, she knew that for certain. She also knew he loved her back. Zack was a more difficult matter. Long ago, when she was younger, and therefore more foolish, she thought she'd been in love with him. But after she found she wasn't the only girl he visited while in Midgar, she found she didn't miss his long silence after all. At least, not as much as she should have. First she had forgotten what his voice sounded like, then the particular shade of his eyes. And just like that, pieces of him began to slip from her mind, like a jigsaw puzzle. OF course, Cloud had brought those pieces back, but no longer was she haunted by them.

Now Aeris knew that she loved Cloud, and was certain he had feelings for her too. She wasn't sure where to go from here, and in the back of her mind she wondered if she even had the option to stay after her mission was complete, and disregarding her mission she had never gotten this far in an adult relationship. She made a mental note to speak to her mother about it.

As Aeris' foot played with Cloud's under the table, she had no idea he too was wondering how to move forward with their blooming relationship. Unfortunately for him, he had no father to talk to. He looked across the table as Elmyra's pleasant alto laugh blended with Barrett's deep baritone. Perhaps Barrett could give him some advice. Cloud nodded to himself and returned to his dinner, his foot still playing with Aeris's. When hers started to climb up his leg he trapped it between his two feet and smiled as she squirmed.

Cloud kept Aeris's foot trapped until she finished her food and rose from the table. As she put her plate in the sink there was a knock on the front door, and Aeris went to answer it. Tseng came in from the darkness along with the two firewolves, their tails linked in their own canine way of holding hands.

"I've found a name for Denzel's father, but we could find nothing else about him. No birth record, no census records, nothing. It's as if he doesn't exsist. I hac... checked all the town files on the planet. He's nowhere to be found." Tseng said to Aeris as he walked into the house. He sat down heavilly in a chair, his features betraying how upset he truly was. He threw a file down on the floor and glared at it.

"Well, you found a name and that's a start." Aeris said, sitting down on the footrest at Tseng's feet. "What is his name?"

"John E. O'Zendi. It doesn't even make sense, that last name appears nowhere, and can't be traced to a certain location. It's so frustrating."

Aeris frowned slightly, then shook her head before Tseng noticed. She didn't need to make him feel any worse.

"It's ok Tseng, you did very well in finding the name. Now it's up to me to figure this out."

Tseng stood up and stretched. "It's been a long day. I am going to head home. I'll keep looking for this guy, and please call if you need anything else. Tifa has my number."

Aeris rose too and let Tseng out, the retired to the couch, where she spread out and prepared to think. John E. O'Zendi was a name that rang no bells, and stirred no reaction from within her. She bit her lip and barely held back a scream of frustration. She had been so sure she was heading down the right path, and now it seemed she'd ran headfirst into a brick wall.

Nanaki and Edenni came into the room and Aeris sat on the couch to make room for them. Instead of sitting next to each other, like she thought they would, they made a sandwich of her, one curled on each side of her.

"We overheard your conversation. Not that we were eavesdropping, we just have superior hearing." Nanaki said, nuzzling Aeris with his head. She giggled, her sense of defeat momentarily thrust aside.

"You'll figure it out Aeris. You were meant to, I just know it." Edenni said, offering Aeris even more support. Tifa came in from the kitchen with Elymra, and they both laughed at the adorable image on the couch. Tifa turned on the TV and began discussing the business of the orphanage with Elmyra. Lulled by the warmth of the firewolves and the drone of the TV Aeris began to dose.

Cloud and Barrett had volunteered to do the dishes for Tifa, and as they stood at the sink scrubbing away Cloud cleared his throat. Barrett looked over at him.

"Somethin' on your mind, Spike?" he asked. Cloud nodded, but found it difficult to know where to began. He dried a few more dishes before he finally found the courage to speak.

"I... I'm in love with Aeris, and I don't know what to do about it." Cloud blurted out. Barrett raised an eyebrow at the blond man. "I need some advice on what to do. I don't know what to do." Cloud knew he wasn't being very coherent, but he was desperate.

"Well, I suppose it all depends on what you want from a relationship with her." Barrett said. "If you want me to help ya get her in yer bed count me out. I wouldn't do that to her. If you want a real, meaningful relationship then I can help ya out."

Barrett noticed Cloud's taken aback reaction and was pleased. He had purposely kept himself ignorant of the Aeris/Cloud/Tifa love triangle since he found himself oddly involved as well. He was very close to Tifa and had been since he found her wandering the streets of Midgar, but Marlene was so tied to Aeris, and he owed Aeris so much for saving her. And watching the poor girl die had affected him as deeply as any of the others.

Barrett had, of course, known that Cloud was torn between the two girls, and that each girl herself had feelings for him. After Aeris's death he'd thought it was all over, and that Cloud was only waiting for the death of Sephiroth to make a move on Tifa. When he didn't, well, Barrett was too wrapped up in his own life to really worry about Spike's love life.

"Well, what do ya want? I'm glad ya don't jus want sex. The poor girl is worth so much more than that. So, you want a relationship with her then. Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"Well... what I want, eventually, is for her to be my wife, but is it too soon to talk about that?" Cloud asked.

"Well, this is hardly a typical situation, Cloud. Ya do need a courtship period, but I know how hard its been fer ya. Ya need to decide what is right for ya. Tell her how ya feel and what ya want, then let her have her turn ta tell ya what she wants and how she feels. Then you two need ta compromise."

Cloud nodded at Barrett's advice, and the two men began talking. Barrett began to open up about his relationship with his wife, and he felt good giving advice to Spike. It also felt good to talk about his past. It healed the pain he felt about losing his wife, and opened his eyes to his own recent feelings.

Cloud and Barrett talked for hours, about being men and having relationships, and love. It was so good for both of them, healing aches in their hearts, and reawakening a bond they hadn't felt in years, even strengthening that bond. By the time they headed to their rooms they both felt rested and released.

Aeris, however, was not feeling rested. Her sleep was interrupted, nightmares moving through her head. Old memories married with her fears and doubts and spawned angry, fractured dreams that stabbed at her then retreated before her mind could make any sense of them. She was still curled up on the couch between the two firewolves but the comfort she'd received from them early was no match to what her mind was throwing at her.

Suddenly she fell deeply into her dream. She was strapped to an examination table and a jolt of panic ran down her spine. _No, not again!_ There was a figure above her, all in shadow but for the shine off of his glasses and the name tag. 'Dr. John E. O'Zendi' He moved above her but she couldn't see what he was doing.

She heard someone banging on a door, which flew open. A second man came in, and while he didn't look familiar his voice stirred vague, forgotten memories.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU DENIZEN OF EVIL!" he shouted.

The first figure said nothing, but turned to the intruder and shot him in the chest. He flew backwards and then fell to the floor, his eyes still open, staring at Aeris blankly.

"Daddy?" she asked. She struggled against the restraints. "Daddy?! DADDY!" The figure above her just laughed, a cold, calculating laugh that she knew far better than the dead man on the floor. She screamed and struggled even harder against the restraints, but a needle was shoved into her shoulder, numbing and weakening her. As she blacked out, she saw the face of John E. O'Zendi. And she screamed again.

And she fell off of the couch, crawling over to the file on the floor. She crawled over the nearest light, turning it on. As she moved she was wracked with sobs.

"Aeris?" Edenni asked, waking. She was answered by more sobs as Aeris grabbed a pen from a nearby coffee table and began writing on the file. "Aeris, what's wrong?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Aeris shouted down at the file, before standing then running blindly out the front door.

"AERIS!" Edenni shouted. Nanaki woke and turned to Edenni.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"I don't know. I can't read this language." Edenni whimpered. Nanaki hopped down off the couch and read the file. He began to growl.

"Edenni, follow Aeris. I'll go wake Cloud." He gathered the file into his mouth and ran up the stairs as Edenni ran from the house.

Nanaki walked into Cloud's room and dropped the file on the floor. "Cloud, wake up! This is important!"

"Mmnph. Nanaki, what is it?" Cloud asked, sitting up groggily. Nanaki picked up the file again and dropped it on the bed.

"Look." Nanaki said. "Our Denizen was named."

Cloud wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at the file before him. It was unimpressive at first, but finally he noticed Aeris's notes on it.

J o h n E. O Z e n d i. Hojo Denizen.

* * *

Well, well, well! What do you all think? I need reviews people, or I don't have the heart to keep going. This is a nice long chappie to make up for the month-long hiatus. Please review, so I can keep going. It's not that I'm holding chapters hostage, I just don't have the heart to write just for myself. 


	13. Chapter 12 Escaping the Glass Cage

Disclaimer: The peoples (barring Edenni) aren't mine. The places aren't mine. The words are, however.

This chapter is very long and rather mixed. I'm still not sure how I feel about it. It's very graphic, and it's rather toned down. I toy with the idea of posting the unedited version, under an M rating, separately. It was intense to write, and my heart actually thumped as I wrote it.

In this chapter, 'I love you's are spoken, tears are shed, and I give my own, grim idea of how Aeris and her mother spent their seven years in Hojo's control. Oh, and Aeris swears, but I think giving the circumstances, its not really ooc.

* * *

Chapter 12: Escape from the Glass Cage.

Cloud fled from the house, Nanaki following Edenni's scent and leading the way. His heart pounded with fear at the thought of her getting hurt. Part of him was also angry at her for leaving without word. He remember the last time she'd run off by herself, he remembered it so well that even though he could hold her in his arms it still haunted him.

"This path seems familiar. I think I know where she went." Nanaki said between deep breaths. Cloud looked around the path leading deeper into the ruins of Midgar and realized he too realized he two knew where they were heading. It was to her church. Of course, if Aeris was upset, where else would she go? Cloud ran faster now that he knew his destination.

When he finally reached the church he slammed through the doors. It was too dark to see, though Nanaki could smell both Aeris and Edenni. "They're here." Nanaki said softly.

"Nanaki?" Edenni asked, her eyes shining through the darkness. "Is that you? Did you bring him?" she continued, with a quiver in her voice.

Cloud ran towards the sound of Edenni's voice. She was in her human form, sitting in the center of the flowers, cradling Aeris's body in her arms. There was an obvious aura of fear around her. Cloud's heart stuttered in fear at the sight of Aeris's pale body and sweating brow.

"When I came in after her she was kneeling in the flowers, begging for it not to be true. Then she just sort of collapsed. I can't get a response from her." Edenni's voice was still quiet.

Before Cloud could answer her the lifestream pool behind her shimmered, and a light began to glow in its center. Three pairs of eyes turned as one as the light grew, eventually taking on the shape of a woman. She had long flowing honey-brown hair in layers of waves and twinkling emerald green eyes that held a font of wisdom. Her face seemed too young for such wisdom, and there was a gentle aura of sorrow around her.

"Be calm, I am not here to harm you." she said softly, in a voice that was a deeper, more mature version of Aeris'.

"Ifalna..." Edenni whispered, confirming Cloud's assumption. Ifalna nodded in Edenni's direction before turning to Cloud.

"Cloud." she said softly. "Aeris is terrified. I have placed her in a deep, dreamless sleep until tomorrow."

"But why is she terrified?" Cloud asked. "It's just Hojo." Ifalna fixed him with a deep, sad expression, and Cloud suddenly realized he'd said something incredibly stupid thing.

"Hojo is truly the one to blame for the entire Modern Jenova Conflict. The things that man did in the name of 'science' were immoral, inhumane, and sinful, and his transgressions lie far deeper than that. Remember that Aeris's first seven years were spent under his control, and his shadow haunted her steps for most of her life, overwhelming her more than once. You need to help her confront her fears, to speak about the horrors and help her face them."

"I need to?" Cloud asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Yes you. You love her don't you?" Ifalna raised one eyebrow at him and gave him a slight, motherly smirk.

"Yes, of course I do." Cloud answered without hesitation. Then he realized he hadn't even told Aeris yet. "Yes, Ifalna. I love her with all my heart." he said, and Ifalna smiled, knowing he was being honest.

"Then who better? Listen though. Much of what you will hear will shock you, and anger you. You will need to vent your rage, but I beg you not to do so in front of my daughter. She feels enough pain, rage, and guilt as it is."

Cloud did not like the sound of Ifalna's voice nor the words she told him. He looked down at the pale face of Aeris, which was now looking far more peaceful than earlier.

"What happened to her?" Cloud whispered softly, looking down at her face.

"I'll leave that for her to tell you. It is not my place to say. My time here is nearly done." Ifalna looked down at the sleeping form of her daughter and a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Take good care of her Cloud."

"I will, I swear I will." Cloud said, and then Ifalna nodded, and faded. Cloud looked around the ruins of the church to find all his camping equipment was still there, and it was a lot warmer than it should have been on a winter's night. He turned to the two firewolves and sighed.

"I'm going to keep her here; we'll sleep in my tent. You two go back to Tifa's so no one worries in the morning." Cloud spoke softly, as if afraid to wake Aeris.

Edenni and Nanaki nodded, and Cloud lifted the slumbering angel from Edenni's arms. Edenni, in a swirl of fire, returned to her natural form and headed to the doors with Nanaki.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Nanaki said softly, and Cloud allowed himself a brief chuckle before carrying Aeris into his tent.

Aeris woke the next morning feeling slightly disoriented until she saw the soft blonde spikes of Cloud. She smiled and reached out to him when the memory of the night's events returned to her. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks again, and an errant tear splashing down on Cloud's cheek is what awoke him.

Cloud immediately reached out to her and pulled her into his strong embrace. She buried her face against his neck and wept, for it was all adding up to be too much for her to bear alone. She realized then she didn't have to bear it alone, and that sharing it with Cloud would lighten her load. Her tears slowed then, as Cloud shushed her gently and stroked her hair.

"I have something important to tell you Cloud." she whispered, shifting her head so her cheek was against his warm chest.

"I know. I have something important to tell you too." he whispered back, and Aeris tilted her head to look at him. He gently cupped her head in his hands and brushed her tears away with gentle thumbs.

"I love you Aeris. I have loved you for so long. It began here, when I fell through your roof. You planted the seed of love in my heart just as you planted flower seeds here. As we traveled together I tried to crush it, remove it, even kill it, for I wasn't interested in love. Your smile was its sunlight, your laughter a gentle breeze to caress it, and your eyes, bearing into my soul, watered it. When exactly it bloomed I can't be sure, but it was with me long before your death, and was the only thing that kept me going after. I know now that nothing will kill it. You don't have to hold back anything, for it only grows stronger in your presence." Cloud told her softly, amazed by his own words. They sort of flowed straight from his heart without intervention from his mind, and they caused fresh tears to flow down Aeris's cheeks. These however were tears of joy, as he could tell from the soft, joyous and slightly incredulous look in her eyes.

"Cloud…" she whispered, moving her face to nuzzle his nose. "You planted a similar love in me. I can resist your love no more than you can resist mine. I knew I loved you almost before I met your eyes for the first time. Something in me called out to you when I sold you that flower. When you took it from my hands it was like you took a piece of me with you. Perhaps that's why I was so determined to go with you, because even after that first meeting, it hurt to be away from you. I love you now with not just that piece of me but all of me. I love you Cloud, and I always will." as soon as she finished speaking she pressed her lips into his, and, in that instant, the two flowers in their hearts blossomed afresh.

They pulled apart slowly after a few minutes of gentle kissing to look at each other with gentle blushes. Suddenly the door of the church opened, and they turned to see a parade of their companions enter. Aeris moved to pull away but Cloud wrapped his arms around her. "I am not ashamed to be seen with you." he whispered, and Aeris smiled weakly. She hadn't been planning on sharing her childhood torment with everyone, but the voice of reason inside told her they deserved to know, and that she would feel better for sharing it with all of them.

Tifa smiled, surprising herself, and the sight of Aeris and Cloud snuggled together. It still hurt, though not as much as she'd have thought. She and Elmyra were carrying baskets filled with food.

"We thought you two would be hungry." Tifa said, as Barrett, Cid, and Vincent began to move some of the pews around. Aeris looked around at everyone who was there, and saw Elmyra, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Barrett, Vincent, Reeve, Tseng, Zack, and the firewolves. She nodded gently to herself, as she and Cloud moved to one of the benches.

Everyone began eating and there was pleasant chatter among everyone except Cloud, Aeris, and the firewolves, the only ones who knew the truth about the Denizen. As Aeris noticed her friends finishing their meals she thought _Well, I guess it's time to bring it out into the open. I can do this, I have to do this. I will not be crippled by my fear._

Aeris stood and walked over to her flowers, running a tender hand over them all. Though she made no noise or action to ask for their attention, they all turned to her anyway. There was something about her unnaturally serious demeanor that drew their attention to her. She cleared her throat gently.

"Thanks to the efforts of Tseng, Reeve, and the rest of the Turks, I know who the Denizen is." she began softly.

"But how?" Tseng asked. "There was no record of that name anyway, except for Denzel's birth certificate!" Everyone's eyes shifted from Aeris to Tseng then back again.

"Denzel's birth certificate?" Tifa asked quietly. Aeris nodded.

"I knew there was something about Denzel's eyes that bothered me. They are his father's eyes." Aeris said softly. "His birth certificate said 'John E. O'Zendi.' It was an anagram. After I saw it and fell asleep… it came to me. John E. O'Zendi… Hojo Denizen." Aeris broke off at this point to gauge the reactions of her friends. Vincent's skin went paler and his eyes redder, Yuffie looked confused, Tifa and Elmyra worried, Cid nonplussed. But those who had known Hojo and suffered at his hands, Cloud, Zack, the firewolves, Tseng and Reeve, seemed as distressed as she felt. Aeris knew Vincent too was distressed, for he'd been the first of their fellowship to suffer at Hojo's hands.

"But we killed 'im." Cid said. "It wasn't much of a challenge."

Vincent shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had done things to himself to protect himself from just such an event. I never felt as satisfied as I should have at his death."

"It's him, and right now, if I had to face him, I know I would fail." Aeris said, her head drooping. "He terrifies me. Completely and totally terrifies me. I would probably freeze if I saw him right now." Aeris took a deep breath, and willed herself to remain calm. "If I don't…. if I don't break his effect on me, I will never escape the glass cage."

"Glass cage?" Cloud and Zack asked simultaneously. Aeris took another deep breath.

"Tell us about it Aeris." Tifa encouraged softly. Aeris nodded and began.

"When I was six months old Hojo shot my father through the heart. That night he took my mother and I to his lab in Midgar, where he kept us in a glass cage, with a bed and a toilet. He felt triumphant but also confused. We were Cetra, though we looked nothing like Jenova, whom he'd always assumed was a Cetra. He incorrectly assumed we were hiding our true forms from him, and spent the next four years trying to get us to drop these facades. He exposed us to extreme heat or cold, he electrocuted us, he denied us food, water, and sleep for days until we passed out in exhaustion. He threatened my mother…" tears began to flow down her cheeks, and her voice choked at the looks on her friend's faces. She swallowed at the lump before she could continue.

"He threatened my mother with abuse of me. He would strap me down on the examining table and hurt me. Once he used a cigarette lighter to burn the bottom of my feet. My mother would rage, she would sob, she would plead, but he was determined to see us looking like Jenova. Eventually he came to realize we couldn't change. We looked the way we did because that is what we were. Then came the more difficult realization. If we were Cetras, and looked human, then Jenova could not be a Cetra. His experiment with Sephiroth was already a failure. It had been doomed from the start. He stormed into our cage and took his anger out on my mother." Aeris paused again, openly crying now. Tifa hurried to her side, wrapping her arms around Aeris is a fierce hug.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want too." Tifa whispered. Aeris shook her head.

"I need to say it." Aeris said, trying to calm herself. "It hurts more holding it in." Cloud too wrapped an arm around her, and from her friends she drew the strength to continue.

"He began to beat her, screaming about the failure of his grand experiment, and how my father should have turned her over to the Shinra long ago. He said my father didn't deserve to be the father of a Cetra." Aeris closed her eyes and trembled. "I'll never forget the look on his face after he said that. This twisted, evil smile appeared. He threw my mother onto the bed and… he did the most violent thing a man can do to a woman. I couldn't get away, I was locked in with them. All I could do was curl into a tiny ball and press my hands against my ears and cry."

Aeris stopped speaking for a long time as her friends absorbed what she said. In the silence that followed, her mind relived the horrifying scene, as if it was happening all over again. She simply cried against Tifa and Cloud. Finally she took a few deep breaths and continued.

"It became a regular thing, though I never had to see it again. He was hell-bent on impregnating my mother. He tried for three years, but he never succeeded. I think my mother would simply not allow any lifestream to take harbor in her womb, and thus she never actually carried a child. He was giving her fertility shots, it's the only way she could have staved off pregnancy. It probably hurt her greatly to do so. Then we escaped. Tseng and Reeve made it possible for us to get out, and gave us a head start, but they had to sound the alarm eventually. Some Soldiers caught up with us, and my mother attacked them with such magical strength… one of them began shooting, and she was hit about four times before he was killed by a lightning spell."

"That's when Elmyra found us and took me away. Though my mother had died, I still spoke to her through the lifestream, and I was so happy I was free of the Shinra forever. At least I thought I was. They didn't catch me again until I was thirteen…"

"Aeris." Tseng spoke softly. Aeris turned her red rimmed eyes to him. "You don't have to tell them. I know this story. I can tell them, and you'll still be coming clean, and facing it. Please, let me do this for you." Aeris waited a few moments then nodded.

"There was new Turk recruit, a man called Gavin. I never liked him… he was too twisted even for the Turks. I warned him as I did all the others. Follow the Cetra but don't take her. He didn't listen. He found her once playing with a group of street urchins and swooped down on her. He didn't report to me, but took her straight to Hojo. If I'd known… I never would have allowed it. Never. But…" Tseng paused to collect his thoughts while Aeris gave a dejected sniffle.

"Reeve ran into my office, and told me that she was there. I ran into Hojo's lab… she was on the table, Gavin holding her down, while Hojo… he was almost…" Tseng's voice dropped to almost inaudible. "inside her. I was enraged. I threw Gavin off of her… he was impaled on a metal wrack sticking off of the wall. It went straight threw him, but he didn't die quickly. That gave Aeris enough mobility to pull away, and I attacked Hojo as Reeve returned with the President and his wife. She was horrified by it all, and convinced the President to have Hojo removed if he took Aeris again before she was of age. We had official orders then to release her and not get her back until she was eighteen."

Cloud was pale and shaking, but he kept his anger reigned in as he cradled Aeris. She couldn't meet anyone's eyes; she just kept her head down, tucked into his chest. Tifa, Yuffie, Edenni and Elmyra were all crying softly. Vincent was having a very hard time keeping Chaos reigned in, while Cid and Barrett both looked ready to kill. Reeve and Tseng were silent, heads bowed, lost in their memories of the incident. Nanaki was feeling an uncharacteristic rage, while Zack looked mortified and disgusted all at once.

"We had her medically examined before she was released. He'd severely beaten her, but… he hadn't damaged her… innocence." Tseng said softly after the three long minutes of silence.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say Hojo is one dead Mother Fucker." Cid said quietly but with vehemence. "Let's go kill his ass."

"I agree Cid." Aeris said softly, head still buried in Cloud's chest. "Let's go kill his ass."

* * *

Well there it is. I leave it up to your scrutiny. Please, if this chapter moved you at all, let me know. Email me, send me a message, leave a review. I just want to know how people feel, since I feel very strongly. Also let me know if I should post the unedited version. Kinda like the directors cut.

Catie-Cat


	14. Chapter 13 Red Eye Weeping

Please forgive the long break between updates. I had a difficult month of May, which involved 3 deaths. My laptop (where all my stories are), my boyfriend's car (in the trunk of which is the dead laptop), and my boyfriend's 18 year old brother. So yeah, haven't been in the writing mood. But I'm back, and will try to update regularly.

Disclaimer: I'm 3/4 italian, 1/4 polish, no part japanese. I don't own this, I make no $$ off of it. Suing me would be useless, that's how poor I am.

* * *

Chapter 13: Red Eye Weeping

After Aeris's gut wrenching tale in the church everyone felt emotionally drained. Tseng and Reeve left shortly after, both giving her fatherly embraces. They felt cleaner for her confessions, and could move on with their part of their adventure. Now that they had a definite target they were going to research everything they could on Hojo.

The others made a slow procession back to Tifa's. There was barely any chatter, as most of them struggled to absorb what had been divulged. Aeris walked between Cloud and Elmyra, supported by their bodies and their presence. Though she had passed the night in sound sleep she felt exhausted. Her head nodded on her shoulders and her eyelids drooped. Eventually Cloud stopped walking and lifted her into his arms. She felt so light in his arms, and so defenseless. Cloud made another vow there, whispering down to his drowsing lover.

"I swear that Hojo will never hurt you again. Even if he kills me I won't let him touch you. I'll fight even if he breaks my body to bits, even if he shreds my soul to the winds, I will protect you," he said, kissing her on the forehead. He didn't care if the others heard him or were watching him. He carried his life in his arms; his soul was bared to the world, since it walked with its own flesh and blood.

When they reached The Seventh Heaven he carried Aeris straight to his bed, nestling her down in the sheets. He sat next to her, stroking her hair, a pensive look on his face. The others knew better than to bother him. Elmyra was the only one to go near the room, checking in on her every few hours and bringing Cloud food around lunch time.

So the day was whittled away, as the weak sunlight filtered through the window and faded back to dark. Cloud allowed himself to glance out of the window, to watch the glistening snow reflect the light of the stars above. Throughout his long day of musings he wasn't any surer of how he felt. He was in love with her, but it felt so strange, so frighteningly wonderful he couldn't make any sense of it.

"Perhaps I'm not supposed to," he said to the sleeping form of Aeris. "Perhaps I should just bask in the awe of it, and let it do with me as it will." Cloud watched as Aeris shifted and a delicate smile graced her pink lips. He leaned down to kiss her when he heard a shout from downstairs. Confused, he rose to investigate, closing the door gently behind him.

"Calm down woman and let me explain!" Cid shouted, backing against the wall.

"You told me it would only be a few hours! You told me I wouldn't have to wait! I TOLD you I need to talk to you, that it was of the utmost importance, and you turned your phone off!" Shera shouted, bearing down on him.

"It died…" Cid supplied weakly.

"Oh, like none of your friends have a phone you could borrow! I drove the whole way here in the Bronco! Through sleet and snow! You have no IDEA what I've been through!" Shera continued, backing Cid into a corner. "Nothing is more important than what I have to tell you!"

"So you think!" Cid shouted back, moving away from the way, his fear giving way to his anger. "Three people have come back from the dead, FROM THE DEAD Shera! The planet is in danger again, and my friends needed my help. I forgot about you for awhile because I need to save the planet again!"

"Let them handle it! Since when did saving the planet become your duty?"

"Since I chose to help save it two years ago! Damn it woman! You'd think you'd be a little more understanding when the PLANET is on the line!"

"Our relationship and your hide are on the line, Cidolfas Erik Highwind!" Shera continued. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. Cloud looked around, it seemed like everyone was watching the argument, except for the children, who, thankfully, were elsewhere with Elmyra. Before Shera could open up another long tirade Cloud cleared his throat.

"Could you two please argue a little more quietly? Aeris is sleeping," he said. Shera rounded on him and he became the new target of her anger.

"Aeris is dead Cloud. Maybe it's a little harsh to say, but it's true. You're out of your mind; you're all out of your minds! People can't come back from the dead! The planet's always on the verge of being destroyed, what is wrong with you all! I'm beginning to think it's all in your heads!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Aeris asked sleepily. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, hi Shera. Long time know see," she yawned, stretching.

Shera stared at her dumbfoundedly then slowly began to shake her head.

"What is wrong with all of you?" she asked with a whisper.

"Cid didn't tell you." Aeris said quietly. "Oh, that makes this a lot harder. And I don't want to go into long detailed explanations again. I think I've had enough of that for one day. So Cid, you better start explaining."

"Why me?" Cid asked.

"Because she's your girl Cid." Aeris explained gently, as if speaking to a child.

"Oh, er, right. But…" he chewed hard on the dog end in his mouth, a sure sign of discomfort. "I'm not the best at explaining about the forces that be, and the will of the planet and all that shit."

"Just tell me what is going on before I walk out of here and you never see me again, Cid." Shera warned, in a quiet tone that was deathly serious.

"Alright! Damn it Woman." Cid sighed. "It seems that Hojo, the mad scientist, is trying to hurt the planet. We don't know how, or when. In fact it's only today that we learned the threat was Hojo. Aeris was sent back with her friends Zack and Edenni, who's a firewolf-thing just like Red over there, so they could stop him. So we've got to figure out what he plans to do and stop him from doing it. That's why I haven't been in touch. I've been shuttling people all over Gaia's green earth searching for clues as to who the enemy was, what he plans on doing, and how to prevent it. I was so overwhelmed by it all that I forgot to call you. And I'm sorry," he said. "Now I'm all ears for what you had to tell me, like I should have been from the get go. But I really don't see how you could have something to tell me that's as important as the planet being threatened for the third time in as many years."

"I'm pregnant Cid." Shera said softly, after a slight pause. Cid stared at her for a few moments, blinked twice and said,

"Wow. Um… ok, I was wrong." Cid took a step towards her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Cid. It's been three months now. That means you have less than six to marry me or I'm walking out."

"Wait, what?" Cid asked. "Now slow down a damn minute! You can't tell a man he's gonna be a father in one breath and threaten to leave him in the next! Damn it woman! You sure know how to piss a guy off."

"I'm tired of you disrespecting me, of putting my needs second, of you mistreating me constantly. If we're going to have a family together it's got to be as husband and wife, not captain and subordinate. I've apologized more than I can count about ruining your mission to space, but since you've been there now can't you let it go? You told me when we first slept together, two years ago, that you loved me. You've even said it a handful of times since then. But I need a partner, not an overseer, if I'm going to bring a child into the world." Shera explained, in a tired, worn out voice.

"Shera baby I do love you." Cid said, pulling her into his arms. "I shoulda treated you better, but by now it's just become second nature. I'll try my damndest to change, but you gotta be patient with me. And yes, I will marry you before our baby is born. I promise Shera."

"Wow, there's going to be a wedding!" Yuffie shouted after a few long moments of silence. Her exuberate exultation eased the tension in the room, as everyone flocked over to congratulate Cid and Shera. Everyone except Cloud and Aeris, who were now standing together, watching the scene from the staircase.

"I guess they're the golden couple now. They've stolen our thunder." Cloud said softly with a chuckle.

"I don't mind." Aeris responded. "I don't really like being the center of attention like that." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and sighed, a noncommittal noise that nevertheless worried Cloud.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Just… emotionally wiped out. I thought purging myself like that would make me feel better, but it only seems to have made me more tired."

"Give it some time. It hasn't even been a whole day. And you weren't just purging yourself. I watched your face, I saw your eyes. You relived all of that, didn't you?" Cloud asked quietly. Aeris mutely nodded, burying her head in his chest. "I had no idea what you'd been through. How were you able to stay so happy, so strong? How could your smile hold so much light when your past was so filled with shadow?"

Aeris smiled sadly at Cloud. "What choice did I have? If I gave into the darkness and sorrow they would have defeated me. By staying positive, even in the face of wickedness, I maintained the will to fight back, to not let them destroy my life. I could hear my mother, I could hear the planet, and they promised me that everything would be alright."

Cloud looked at Aeris with gentle eyes, before gathering her into his arms and kisses her gently yet passionately. Her arms wound around her neck, his arms tightened around her back, as they held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. They didn't realize that their friends had turned from Cid and Shera and were all watching them, but if they had, they wouldn't have cared. He pulled away from her gently and lifted her off the ground, twirling her around. Her laughter was sweet, like tiny silver bells, while his laughter was a rich baritone. Their eyes were sparkling as he stopped spinning to kiss her again.

At the sight before her Yuffie could not contain herself. She began to whoop and clap her hands, causing the others to laugh and clap as well. The two young lovers pulled apart, faces flushed, to smile guiltily. At this point Elmyra came in from the kitchen, followed by Denzel and Marlene, who were wearing stained kitchen aprons.

"Dinner's ready everyone." Elmyra announced, and then caught the expressions on everyone's faces. "Alright, what did I miss?"

"Nothing Mom." Aeris said with a giggle as her stomach rumbled loudly. Taking Cloud's hand in her own she walked into the dining room, behind Marlene and Barret.

"I helped make dinner Daddy!" Marlene said happily, taking her father's good hand in her own. It dwarfed hers, and Aeris saw, for a moment, not Barret and Marlene, but Cloud and a little girl with golden brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She stopped walking for a moment, and as the figures melted back into Barret and Marlene, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Aeris?" Cloud asked. She smiled at him and took a seat next to him. She looked at the faces around the table and felt a sense of peace and warmth. _This is my family. _She thought as her mother started Grace. _These are the people I love best in the whole world. These are the people I wouldn't hesitate to die for again. But Gaia, please don't let it come to that again. I don't want to leave them again. Please, protect them all, and please… protect me too._

"Amen," everyone around the table chorused, before they began serving themselves.

"Amen." Aeris agreed.

After dinner Marlene and Denzel were hellbent on going outside to play in the snow, and once they and the other orphans began whining enough Tifa finally relented. It was a task for the adults to get hats, mittens, coats, boots, and scarves on a dozen wriggling children, but as they watched the children tumble joyfully into the snow it was all worth it. Aeris pulled a coat on and sat on the stoop, occasionally throwing a snowball at a preoccupied child. Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie actually joined the children in the joy-filled snowball fight, while the two firewolves flanked Aeris and watched with undisguised mirth.

Eventually, as Aeris was talking to Edenni, she felt a cold, wet smack on the side of her head. She gasped and turned to the courtyard of revelers. Cloud was laughing guiltily, and she charged him, madly flinging snowballs at him. He laughed even louder, backing away and dodging her wild throws. She tackled him then, and they rolled in the snow, eventually with Aeris coming out on top.

"I'm sorry?" Cloud asked, not because he wasn't sure if he was, but if that would gain him amnesty or not.

"I forgive you." Aeris said, shoving snow down his jacket. He growled and leapt up, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed in fear and exhilaration, trying to shove more snow down his jacket. The children all ran at Cloud, pulling him down and Tifa and Yuffie quickly rescued Aeris. The children dogpiled Cloud and the three women stood there, laughing at the scene before them.

It was then that Nanaki and Edenni, who had also been laughing at the antics, both felt the hair on their backs rise. They stopped laughing immediately and looked at each other.

"What is that?" Edenni asked. Nanaki began growling lowly in his throat.

"No, it can't be," he said, looking to the sky. The night sky was heavilly clouded, but Nanaki knew there was something wrong behind the cloud cover. He had felt it before, and he'd hoped he'd never feel it again. He began to howl fiercely at the sky, and Edenni felt herself unable to resist. The sound raised the hair on the back of the humans' necks, as they turned to the firewolves. As they howled and growled at the sky the clouds began to part. Aeris turned to the sky and saw, through the parted clouds, something large and red, staring balefully down at her.

Though she had never seen the Meteor before she knew it could be nothing else. She stared up it as it began to sleet, and as the children ran back into the house Aeris sank to her knees, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"No…" she whispered. "No… no… NO! Gaia WHY! I can't DO THIS ANYMORE! I don't WANT to do this anymore!"

Cloud ran to her side and embraced her, as she knelt there in the snow, which was quickly turning into slush.

"Aeris, it's alright. We'll fix this. I won't let you be hurt again Aeris, I won't let it happen! I promise you Aeris, I promise you. I love you, come inside, please," he whispered. "Please."

Aeris rose gently with Cloud's aid and walked slowly into the house. As the others inside the house learned the news, somewhere in the night a high, cruel, manical laughter pierced the sky like lightning. And the giant red eye in the sky continued to weep its bitter cruel tears down on the city of Edge.

* * *

Dun dun dun. Please review.

Love,

The Catie-Cat


	15. Chapter 14 A Heavy Legacy

Usual Disclaimer: Could I write fanfiction for something I own? Nope.

Authors Notes: Wow, over 3000 hits. I really didn't think it would happen this soon. Thank you all so much, especially my reviewers! You mean a lot to me!

I apologize for the long gap between updates, but summer turned out to be anything but restful, with me totalling my car (I miss you Jinxie! My lovely little Accord!), working my butt off, and trying to transfer from Community College to a four year school three hours north of me, spitting distance from Canada. I leave home for good this Saturday, and that's been kinda hard for me to deal with. Plus I've been playing FF6 and FF8 to study up on the characters for my big FFCrossover, Behind the Mask of Mars. So please bear with me, since life is kicking me in the $$ right now, and spare time is precious.

* * *

Ch 14: A Heavy Legacy

Aeris rested on the bed with her back facing the window, though she was unable to sleep. She didn't want to look outside to see the Meteor staring down at her. It would hurt too much. While she'd never fully believed she was back to stay, she couldn't believe that she'd been allowed to live just to die the same way, fighting the same evil.

Cloud dozed lightly next to her. She rose gently, so not to disturb him, and walked out of the room. She needed to be alone, needed silence so she could hear the voice of the planet. She went into the living room, only to find it Nanaki and Edenni curled up against each other on the floor. She stood still for a moment, puzzled, and then allowed her feet to take her through the kitchen and into the orphans' playroom.

She sat down in an old rocking chair and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She reached down into the center of her soul, where the spark that separated her from human-kind existed, and focused on it. Suddenly she could hear the planet's song. It was weak, still weak from years of being drained by the Shinra, and hesitant. It sensed the danger on the horizon.

_I want answers. No more riddles, no more games. This isn't fair, and it's not right._

_**Life rarely is fair child. But in this case you are wrong. You can not see, and do not know what I know.**_

_Then tell me what you know! Don't make me keep suffering like this! I'm going to die again, aren't I?_

_**You must go to The City. You have time. He was weaker than his son, and his Meteor is also weaker. It also moves slowly, very slowly. You have three months before it shall pose a threat. Go to The City. I will tell you more there.**_

_You haven't told me anything!_

_**Aeris. Be calm. Be patient. It is hard… to talk to you now. It will be easier in The City.**_

Aeris stood up, fighting tears of anger. She dashed them away with the back of her hand. Perhaps this was going too far, perhaps the planet was asking too much of her, but she still needed to behave with grace and dignity. Angry fits had not been acceptable to her as a child, and they certainly were out of the question now.

"I won't be broken. Not after all I've been through," she said, and she idly reached up to the White Materia where it hung around her neck. She walked back into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water, an alibi if Cloud had awoken during her absence.

She walked back up to bed slowly, listening to the quiet sounds of night and letting them soothe her. If the planet was right and she had time, there was no sense in losing sleep over the Meteor. She would probably need all the sleep she could get.

As she entered the room she shared with Cloud, the streetlight outside her window illuminated his face perfectly. She felt her heart leap, and she suddenly had a terrifying thought.

_What if I die again? I can't die a virgin twice, can I?_ Aeris sat down next to Cloud. She loved him, of that she had no doubt. Would it be better for the two of them if they made love and she died, or worse? Who could she ask? She couldn't talk to her mother about it, for all she loved the woman it would be too embarrassing for both of them. She couldn't ask Tifa; that would be extremely awkward. What about Shera?

Aeris pulled her knees up to her chest, leaned her head on them, and watched Cloud in silence. What hurt more than anything was the thought of hurting him. She remembered how long it took Cloud to get over her death, and the thought of putting him through that again was too much. Tears rolled down her cheeks silently but heavily. It was all too much for her to bear.

_I guess that's what it means to be the last cetra. I'm bearing the weight of the world on my shoulders._

"Aeris?" Cloud asked softly, sitting up in bed. He wrapped his arms around her gently as she leaned into him.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." Cloud replied, trying to maneuver into a position to see her face. "Aeris, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"It's nothing…" Aeris began, and Cloud almost interrupted her before she continued. "and everything. How can the planet ask so much of me? I'm only one person, with a heavy legacy which means I get the raw end of every deal. I mean, I don't even know what it is to be a Cetra. I don't know how we differ from humans; I don't know what I can do, or what I am supposed to do. When my mother was alive she was afraid to talk about it in front of Hojo. Then she died, and there was no one to teach me."

Aeris brushed her hair out of her eyes wondering if she should bring up her other big topic of concern. She decided against it. Until she had an answer for the Cloud situation she wasn't going to discuss it with him. Instead she looked at him with wide doe eyes brimming with unshed tears. She looked so sad and so helpless that it broke Cloud's heart. He knew he had to comfort her. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Aeris responded to the kiss fervently. It felt too good not to. His lips were so soft, and they tasted faintly of mint. His tongue brushed against her lips, and after she parted them her own tongue, and it sent shivers down her spine. She clung to him desperately, feeling that if she let go for even a moment she would die. He was her anchor to life, her best source of love and happiness. Take that away and she was nothing.

Suddenly she was on her back and he was on top of her. She gasped in surprise, and his lips left hers to sample other grounds. He moved to her neck, kissing it so feather soft that it tickled. She giggled gently, and he growled in the back of his throat, biting her softly. She gasped again, letting out a small but enticing moan. Cloud had never heard anything so sexy in his life, and that it came from the most innocent woman he'd ever known turned him on. A lot.

As his hands began to glide up and down her sides Aeris's mind began to whirl with thought. Cloud had never touched her like this. She couldn't think of any man who had. This was not the innocent, hesitant touches he'd been giving her lately. This was heavy, intense… this was sexual.

Aeris pulled away gently as fear over ruled all her other emotions, and sat up suddenly. Cloud stopped immediately and simply nuzzled her neck.

"Too far?" he asked.

"Too soon," Aeris answered as a yawn escaped her mouth. "...and too tired. It's nearly four."

Cloud couldn't stop himself from yawning in return. "You're right. Do you want me to go?"

"No!" Aeris paled then lowered her voice. "I don't want you to go. Can you just hold me?" she whispered softly.

"Of course Aeris." Cloud whispered back. "I love you, remember? I'm not just trying to get up your skirt," he continued, nuzzling her cheek softly and giving it a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her down into the bed. Safe in his arms, at least for the meanwhile, she could fall asleep easily.

When Aeris woke the next morning she felt as though she was in a fog. She had never had such a hard time waking up. Her head felt heavy, her eyelids like cement. She rolled over to feel that Cloud was missing, and his spot on the bed was cold. She opened her eyes and blinked several times then gasped when she saw the digital face of the clock blinking 1:17… 1:17… 1:17… 1:18.

"Oh my god!" Aeris whispered, hurrying out of bed, pulling her nightgown off and pulling jeans and a sweat shirt on. She then half ran, half tumbled down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Cloud caught her with one arm. He held a plate in the other hand with a sandwich and some pickle chips.

"I was just coming to bring you some food." Cloud said jovially, as if Aeris had not just nearly fallen down the stairs.

"Why did you let me sleep until the afternoon?"

"You needed it."

"And now you're bringing me food?"

"I was hungry, so I figured you'd be." Cloud said. Aeris couldn't argue with that kind of logic, so she reached down for the plate and wrinkled her nose.

"Pickle chips? You know I hate pickle chips."

"I know." Cloud said, picking up one of the chips and popping it into his mouth. "But I like them. And I figured I eat them while you ate the sandwich," he continued, which made Aeris giggle helplessly.

"Alright Cloud. You win this round. Let's eat down here, on the couch, because I need to talk to all of you." Aeris said as her giggles died. Her face straightened and her smile faded. "I spoke to the planet last night. I need to go to the City of the Ancients."

"You spoke to the planet?"

"Yes, I hear it inside me. Like the voice of a very majestic woman. I have to sort of meditate to hear it. So I need to go to the City to hear it."

"The City? Why?" Cloud asked softly.

"It's easier for the planet to speak to me there. I don't need everyone to go with me." Aeris said, her eyes low.

"Well I'm going with you. And I can't imagine the others sitting around here knowing there's something to be done."

"If you say so." Aeris said, taking a bite into her sandwich. She decided that she'd finish her meal before gathering her friends. The sandwich was good, and nicely real in her hands. There was no meaning to unravel and it posed her no threat, and therefore was a pleasant change from the majority of what she was dealing with. It was just ham, cheese, and mustard on rye. It was rather tasty.

When the tasty sandwich was finished Cloud took the plate into the kitchen and allowed Aeris some time to sit on her own. Suddenly Marlene bounded onto the couch and grinned at Aeris.

"Hi. We haven't really had time to talk, have we?" she asked with childish seriousness. Aeris could not help but giggle as Marlene wriggled into her lap. Something about the girl's happiness made her happy.

"No we really haven't. Unfortunately I have to go to the City tonight. I really have wanted to spend more time with you."

"Then I'll come too!" Marlene said.

"Oh I don't know Marlene…" Aeris began.

"Why not?" Marlene asked.

"I… I don't know." Aeris said, and then she giggled. "I guess there's just so much going on that's over you…" Aeris stopped in mid-sentence. Hadn't Marlene weathered all the trauma of the past two years with a cool head? This wasn't over her head. She didn't know to know the gory details, especially those of the past, but she had the right to know what was going on.

"How about we ask your father if you can come along?" Aeris asked.

"Can we? Really?" Marlene asked, her eyes aglow.

"Oh I don't see why not." Aeris answered, hugging the little girl. "In fact, why don't you go get your daddy, and all the other grown ups and ask them to come in here? It would be a big favor."

"Sure." Marlene said, scurrying off. Aeris smiled as Cloud came back into the room. He smiled back and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her in a comforting and protective way. Aeris nuzzled into him and allowed herself to enjoy a carefree moment in her lover's arms.

Three hours later she was found on the deck of the Highwind, experiencing her first airship ride. Her hair whipped about her, her eyes were wide and shining, and her smile was so wide it almost hurt. She was overjoyed that the ride felt every bit as good as she imagined it. Cloud was standing behind her, his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder, feeling as elated as she did.

The rest of Avalanche was also onboard, along with Edenni, Zack, and Shera, who had refused to be left alone. Marlene was the only child allowed to go. Elmyra was watching the rest of the children with the aid of the Turks.

When the group disembarked they headed straight for the shell house to set up camp. Cloud, Zack, Vincent and Nanaki would share the first bedroom. Cid and Shera would sleep on the Highwind. Reeve took a cot in the living room, while Barret took the couch. Marlene got a love seat. Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie and Edenni took the second bedroom. After the bedding arrangement was situated Aeris, Tifa, Shera and Barret prepared dinner. Once everyone had eaten and retired to the living room Yuffie finally said,

"So what exactly are we doing here?"

"I'm going to talk to the planet. It is easiest for it to talk to me here, so that's why I had to come." Aeris said, closing her eyes. "Now hush, so I can concentrate." Once again Aeris reached inside herself to the tiny light in her soul that made her different than all the others in the room.

_I am here now. I have come, and I still want answers._

_**And you will have them, though possibly not the ones you want. **_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_**The Meteor is coming, slow though it may be. In three months it will be close enough to be pulled in by my gravity. And I am not strong enough to heal myself again if it does hit.**_

_Tell me what I need to do._

_**You already know. Holy must be summoned. This time there will be no interference. **_

_That gives me little comfort!_

_**Aeris…**_

…_Forgive me. I am just… Must I die again? _

…

_It's not for me that I ask. It's my friends. I love them, and I cannot bear to hurt them again. _

_**Would you die for them again?**_

_To spare their lives? Yes. In a heartbeat. But it will destroy them to lose me the same way twice._

_**Give the humans more credit than that. They are a resilient race, more resilient than your people.**_

_I resent that. It is Jenova's fault my people died out. She stripped us of what made us Cetra._

_**Be that as it may, a Cetra yields to the will of the Planet, whatever that may be. The humans need only to thrive, that is all I ask of them. **_

_That is not fair!_

_**Yes, but there has only been a few dozen humans to reach the Promised Land, while every Cetra, upon their death, is welcomed there to spend eternity in bliss. You were blessed from the moment of your birth to have a place there. Humans, they must earn it. And since they are a selfish race, they rarely do.**_

_My friends are not selfish!_

_**No, your friends are exceptional. Were they drawn to you because they were exceptional, or was it the time they spent with you that made them so?**_

_It is them, on their own. I believe that will all of my heart._

_**Does it change your mind to know that it was during the height of the Cetran civilization that the majority of humans who reached the Promised Land did so?**_

_No. _

_**In fact, only four humans have since the Jenova Conflict. One of them was your own father.**_

_My father? No wonder I did not see him. I did not go to the Promised Land._

_**No, you remained in the Lifestream to give strength to your Holy. To guide your friends. To heal Geostigma.**_

_I know. But my father… _

_**You will learn all you need to know of him when you come to me. He waits for you. But more important revelations about your family are forthcoming.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Ask the child you brought with you.**_

_What?_

…

Aeris opened her eyes so suddenly that she caught her friends off guard. Though the conversation with the planet had taken several minutes, none of them had taken their eyes off of her. Their eyes remained on hers as they frantically searched the room.

"Aeris?" Cloud asked softly.

"Where is Marlene?" she asked.

* * *

Where IS Marlene? You'll have to wait for the next installment to find out, and I really need to update If Music Be the Food of Love before I head up to school. So, mwhahahahahahaha! 

Show me some love with some nice reviews!

::loves:: The Catie-Cat


End file.
